


Fehler

by kalypsophia



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsophia/pseuds/kalypsophia
Summary: Thiel macht einen schwerwiegenden Fehler und versucht, mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Aber es gibt Fehler, die kann man nur einmal machen. Doch Boerne kann helfen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guten Abend liebe AO3-Tatort-Gemeinde, 
> 
> ich lese schon seit einiger Zeit gerne hier mit und hab' mich in das Fandom verliebt. Vorweg: ich bemühe mich um Authentizität, aber zum einen habe ich Thiel und Boerne in dieser Geschichte zum ersten Mal geschrieben, zum anderen entwickeln meine Figuren manchmal ein kleines Eigenleben. Vielleicht hab ich für meinen ersten Text auch auch etwas zu viel auf einmal gewollt, aber nun gut - das Kind im Brunnen, der Braten im Ofen, here we go. 
> 
> Auf eure Reviews und Flames freu' ich mich dennoch tierisch.

 

* * *

 

 

_Aus den meisten Fehlern lernt man._

Trial _and error als Prinzip der Evolution._

_Es gibt jedoch auch Fehler, die man nur einmal machen kann._

_Die Kunst besteht dann darin, zu lernen mit den Fehlern zu leben._

 

 

 

1

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“

Thiel zischte und fluchte und stöhnte, die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, er umklammerte sein Handgelenk und biss die Zähne zusammen, damit ihm das Wimmern, das in seiner Kehle steckte, nicht über die Lippen kam.

Das würde eine gewaltige Brandblase geben.

Naja, vielleicht keine gewaltige, aber immerhin eine.

Das mit dem Spiegelei konnte er dann auch vergessen. Was davon noch auf dem heißen Teflon klebte, verpestete die Luft in der Küche mit einem beißenden Gestank. Es war kein Koch an ihm verloren gegangen, aber einmal die Woche ein warmes Frühstück, das hätte doch nicht so schwer sein sollen. Thiel hustete, als die Rußpartikel ihren Weg in seine Kehle fanden.

In Gedanken hörte er Boerne zynische Kommentare über seine Unfähigkeit machen und murmelte eine schnippische Erwiderung.

Thiel drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um die verbrannte Haut abzukühlen. Mit einem schweren Seufzen lehnte er sich an die Küchenzeile und war plötzlich sehr unzufrieden. Seine Resilienz war auch schon mal größer gewesen. Boernes neuer Audi röhrte lautstark aus der Auffahrt. Boerne war sehr stolz auf die Sportausführung und fand, dass das auch die ganze Nachbarschaft um kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens wissen sollte.

Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Thiels Lider, er fühlte sich sehr schwer und wäre nur zu gern wieder zurück ins Bett gesunken. Ihm war schon klar, dass dies an den drei Bier gestern Abend nach dem Spiel, der zu kurzen Nacht und dem grauen Nieselregen vor dem Fenster lag. Außerdem war November, draußen hatte es nur ein paar Grad über Null und von seinen Winterstiefeln löste sich die Sohle.

Sein Magen war leer, das Wasser aus dem Hahn eisig, die zwei Mark große Stelle, die er sich verbrannt hatte, pochte.

Er atmete tief aus, wartete einen bedeutsamen Augenblick mit dem Einatmen und beschloss dann mehr, als dass er es glaubte, dass er sich nicht so anstellen sollte.

Er fand ein Pflaster im Badschrank und ein Brötchen mit Ei beim Bäcker.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ein Jogger hatte in einem Wäldchen neben der Autobahn eine Leiche entdeckt. Weiblich, um die 30.

Vergewaltigung mit Strangulation als Todesfolge, lautete Boernes abschließendes Urteil.

Perverses Arschloch, lautete Thiels wütendes Urteil, als er keine drei Wochen später nach den bislang ergebnislos verlaufenden Ermittlungen neben der nächsten nackten Frauenleiche stand.

Sie war schon stark verwest. Bauarbeiter hatten sie in einem Kanal im Gewerbegebiet gefunden. Boerne schätzte, dass sie drei oder vier Monate dort gelegen haben musste, bevor sie jetzt im Dezember entdeckt worden war. Aber die Verletzungen waren die gleichen. Diesmal war die Frau jedoch bereits Ende 40 – sie passte zu der Vermisstenanzeige einer bulgarischen Putzfrau, die im Spätsommer verschwunden war.

Thiel und Nadeshda verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit, ein Profil über sie zu erstellen und es auf mögliche Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem ersten Opfer abzugleichen. Auf den ersten Blick gab es absolut keine. Andere Lebensumstände, andere soziale Schicht, anderes Alter, anderer Fundort. Das konnte Tage oder Wochen dauern, bis sie etwas Brauchbares fänden.

Es war bereits spät, Nadeshda war schon weg und auch Thiel hatte Feierabend machen wollen, als ein Anruf von Boerne ihn in die Pathologie holte.

Boerne zeigte ihm eine Fotografie vom Kehlkopf der ersten Toten. Thiel sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Er wird vorsichtiger. Er lässt sich mehr Zeit. Hier, vergleichen Sie.“

Boerne hielt einen in Formaldehyd präparierten Kehlkopf der jüngst entdeckten Leiche vor Thiels Gesicht. Thiel gab ein Stöhnen von sich und drehte sich um.

„Hier bei der – chronologisch gesehen – ersten Dame, unserer Putzfrau, hat er nur ein, zweimal angesetzt. In dem Fall der Joggerin, also seines zweiten Opfers“, Boerne hob erneut die Fotokopie des Organs vor Thiels Nase und Thiel musterte intensiv seine Schuhe, „hat er sie weniger schnell – nun – erstickt, als ihr vielmehr immer wieder über einen längeren Zeitraum den Sauerstoff entzogen, wie die Fissuren zeigen, um sie dann wohl erneut etwas Luft holen zu lassen, und nun ja, letztlich den Druck soweit erhöht, bis er den Kehlkopf regelrecht zerdrückt hat.“

Boerne schob seine Brille zurecht.

„Haben Sie denn schon erste Hinweise auf den Täter?“, fragte er.

Thiels Blick wanderte zu der Leiche des Opfers, die in Boernes Rücken lag. Nackt. Mit geöffnetem Brustkorb. Die aufgequollene Haut blau im sterilen Neonlicht der Pathologie.

„Herr Thiel?“

Thiel blinzelte und seufzte tonlos.

„Nein“, murmelte er, „nichts. Es macht keinen Sinn. Keine Verbindung zwischen den zwei Opfern.“

Sie sahen einander an.

Serienmörder.


	3. Chapter 3

3

„Vadder, du hast die doch wieder geklaut, und ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich dein geklautes Gemüse nicht möchte.“

Herbert verdrehte die Augen.

„Bist du dir jetzt für alles ohne Bio-Herkunftszertifikat zu fein geworden?“

„Es geht hier nicht um Bio, Herrgott, sondern darum, dass du das wieder nachts von irgendwelchen Äckern aufgesammelt hast und mir jetzt hier als Hehlerware andrehen willst.“

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich die von einem Kunden bekommen hab, der – “

„Der zufällig kein Bargeld, aber Trüffel dabeihatte, dein Ernst.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Was?“, kam es unison von Herbert und Frank Thiel.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal auf, sich hier auf dem Flur zu streiten. Die Nudeln sind fertig.“

Mit einem freudigen Laut marschierte Herbert in Boernes Wohnung.

Thiel knurrte genervt.

„Thiel, Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Trüffel kein Gemüse ist, sondern in die Gattung der Schlauchpilze fällt und zudem nicht auf Äckern wächst, ja?“

„Ach ja, und Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie uns da gerade Diebesgut auftischen könnten?“

„Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich.“ Boerne zog sich die Küchenschürze über den Kopf und legte sie sich über den Arm. „Die Geschichte ist schließlich so unglaubwürdig, dass sie beinahe wieder wahr sein muss.“

Thiel zischte verächtlich und verzog den Mund missmutig.

Boerne machte eine einladende Geste zu seiner Wohnungstür.

„Ich habe uns auch einen hervorragenden Franzosen aufgemacht, der exzellent zu den Pilzen passen wird.“

„Also Ihren Wein trinke ich aber wirklich nicht!“, empörte sich Thiel laut, um das Knurren seines Magens zu übertönen, und drückte sich an Boerne vorbei in dessen Wohnung.

Boerne lächelte triumphierend.

 

\--

 

Thiel war kein Fan der Trüffel, aber es war Essen, es war warm und definitiv besser als ein verbranntes Spiegelei. Boerne bestand darauf, dass Thiel immerhin den Wein zu den Trüffeln versuchte, und verbot ihm, sich ein Bier aus der eigenen Wohnung zu holen. Das verderbe den Geschmack.

Naturgemäß hielt ihr wandelndes Wikipedia, Boerne, während des Abendessens einen Vortrag darüber, wieso er sich relativ sicher war, dass es sich bei Herberts Fundstücke um diese und jene Trüffelsorte handeln musste, worauf umfangreiche Erläuterungen über die Geschichte des Trüffels in Frankreich und Italien folgten.

Thiel dachte darüber nach, wie gern er eine Currywurst gegessen hätte.

Herbert dachte über ganz andere Sachen nach. Anfang der 70er, da habe er mal eine Freundin gehabt, halb Französin, halb Italienerin.

„Wie hieß die nochmal, Frankie? Giulia? Giuliana? Mann, Beine hatte die, ich sag’s Ihnen, Herr Professor, diese Südländerinnen, ach damals, das war was.“

Thiel stöhnte.

„Vadder. Das interessiert hier wirklich niemanden.“

Leider hatte Boerne ein faszinierendes Interesse für die Geschichten von Thiels altachtundsechziger Vater. Und Herbert erzählte nur zu gern von den guten alten Zeiten, als das Gras noch legal war (von welchen Zeiten Herbert da sprach, war Thiel ein Rätsel), und überhaupt – damals sei die Gesellschaft noch nicht so spießig gewesen, heutzutage erlebe man bei der jungen Generation ja geradezu einen neuen Biedermeier.

Thiel holte sich ein Bier und erinnerte sich vor allem daran, dass sein Vater damals sicher kein einziges Mal Trüffel zum Abendessen mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Häufiger waren es besagte Frankoitalienerinnen, nur selten etwas Essbares. Manchmal kam er auch gar nicht nach Hause. Es war nicht so, als hätte Thiel verhungern müssen. Seine Mutter war ja meistens da. Und irgendjemand kochte eigentlich immer in der Kommune.

Als sein Vater einen Joint auf Boernes Küchentisch auspackte, warf Thiel ihn dann doch raus, egal, wie sehr Herbert protestierte und „Hausfriedensbruch“ rief.

Boerne lachte.

„Ihr Vater ist schon ein unterhaltsames Kerlchen.“

„Mein Vater ist vor allen Dingen _irre_.“

Boerne bot Thiel eine Zigarre an, die dieser dankend ablehnte.

„Cuba!“

„Ja, ne, ich bin eher so Nordrhein-Westfalen.“

Thiel begleitete ihn zum Rauchen auf die Terrasse.

„Dass aus Ihnen kein Hippie geworden ist, das ist wirklich faszinierend, bei all dem guten Einfluss Ihres Herrn Vaters“, stellte Boerne fest.

Thiel schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Bloß nicht.“

Ihm war nicht nach Küchentischpsychologie. Er konnte sich schon selbst denken, wieso er lieber Fußball guckte, als Yoga machte, wieso er Bier einem indischen Grüntee vorzog und wieso aus ihm ein monogamer Polizist und kein promiskuitiver Marihuana-Aktivist geworden war.

„Hat Sie’s nicht mal gereizt? Ich glaube, zu Schulzeiten waren Ihre Klassenkameraden sicher alle ganz neidisch.“

„Und wie hätte ich da ein Mädchen mit nach Hause nehmen sollen, wenn mein Vater ständig nackt durch die Gegend läuft und an jeder Hand eine Frau hatte, die nicht meine Mutter war?“

Boerne nickte relativierend mit dem Kopf, aber konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun ja, letztlich ist das Konzept der Monogamie sowieso spätestens seit Einführung der Kontrazeptiva überflüssig geworden.“

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was?“

Boerne zog an der Zigarre.

„Und überhaupt, für die Limitierung in der Wahl des Sexualpartners hinsichtlich Anzahl oder Geschlecht gibt es evolutionär betrachtet mittlerweile keinen rationalen Grund mehr. Wir wohnen schließlich nicht mehr in Höhlen und müssen uns vor Säbelzahntigern verteidigen. Von der wissenschaftlichen Warte aus haben wir ideale Voraussetzungen, um die menschliche Sexualität in ihren physiologischen und psychologischen Varietäten zu erforschen.“

Thiel sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Also was, Orgien im Dienste der Wissenschaft?“

„Wenn Sie so wollen. Ich kann da nur als Freund des Zeitalters der Aufklärung sprechen, und zudem: Nihil humanum me alienum puto.“

„Boah, Boerne, jetzt nicht auch noch Altgriechisch.“

„Das war Latein, lieber Thiel.“

„Sie hatten an der Uni auch keine Freunde, oder?“

Thiel exte sein Bier und öffnete sich ein nächstes.

„Aber ganz im Gegenteil. Mein Geist und der meiner Kommilitonen und Kommilitoninnen war vereint im Zeichen der Wissenschaft, waren wir doch alle Suchende auf dem Weg zur Erkenntnis, nicht? Auf der Suche nach der reinen Wahrheit über den Menschen.“

Thiel legte den Kopf schief und musterte Boerne.

„… und nach der Wahrheit über den menschlichen Körper, nehme ich an.“

„Nichts Menschliches galt uns als fremd“, wiederholte Boerne sein Zitat und paffte zufrieden Rauch in die frische Winterluft.

So, so. Thiel stellte sich einen Haufen privilegierter, aristokratischer Medizinstudenten bei wilden Gelagen vor. Wem’s gefiel. Er hatte genug davon als Teenager in zweiter Reihe miterlebt. Das hatte für ihn den Reiz verloren.

„Und?“

„Und was?“

„Wie war er denn dann, Ihr Weg zur _Erkenntnis der reinen Wahrheit_?“

Thiels Kopf war schwer, die Müdigkeit steckte ihm in allen Gliedern und er fror, aber er fror schon seit einer guten viertel Stunde und hatte den Punkt überschritten, an dem es noch ein Leichtes gewesen war, aufzustehen.

Die Zigarre glomm hellrot, als Boerne einen weiteren Zug genommen hatte, und der schwere Rauch stieg nur langsam in die klirrende Nachtluft.

„Faszinierend.“ Boernes Blick war ganz abwesend, als er die Erinnerungen seiner Studentenzeit Revue passieren ließ. „Und erhellend, wie sehr man sich in all seinem Empfinden doch von Moral und Tradition bestimmen lässt, was ja zwei gänzlich menschengemachte Kategorien darstellt. Ich als Wissenschaftler fühle mich da ganz der Natur und ihrer Erforschung verpflichtet – und der Natur ist es in Zeiten der Überbevölkerung mittlerweile gleichgültig, ob Sie Ihr Bett mit einer Frau, einem Mann oder zehn davon teilen.“

Der Witz bot sich an und Thiels Lippen hatten sich bereits geöffnet – _Zu zehnt wird’s aber ein bisschen eng_.

Aber da war dann doch etwas, was ihn mehr interessierte.

„Dann – haben Sie das Bett mit einem Mann geteilt, ja?“

„Im biblischen Sinne, in der Tat. Im wörtlichen Sinne handelte es sich dabei um die Chaiselongue im Kaminzimmer, herrliches Mobiliar, aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Walnuss, überaus robust, nur der Brokatbezug wurde etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, als – “

„Boerne! Ersparen Sie mir die Details.“

„Sie haben gefragt.“

Thiel brummte.

„Ich wollte aber nicht wissen, wie der Sofabezug ausgesehen hat, sondern hier, wie es war mit Ihrer“, Thiel machte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „wissenschaftlichen Selbstfindung.“

„Unvergleichlich“, antwortete Boerne dann schlicht und ein sehr verträumtes Lächeln huschte dabei auf sein Gesicht.

Thiel wartete ein wenig überrascht auf weitere Ausführungen, aber es blieb dabei. Unvergleichlich.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

Das nächste Opfer kam im Januar. Thiel hatte Bereitschaft. Am Tatort meckerte Boerne, dass sie zum Hafen rausfahren hatten müssen. Der beißende Geruch von Diesel fraß sich in ihre Klamotten.

Als Thiel am Abend in die Pathologie ging, um die Ergebnisse von Boerne abzuholen, hatte er das Gefühl, er würde eine Parfümerie betreten.

„Ist Ihnen das Chloroform umgefallen oder was soll der Dunst hier?“

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, das ist Tom Ford.“

„Ich dachte, die Leiche wäre eine Frau?“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. Genervter als sonst. Er hatte sich den Kittel schon ausgezogen und nestelte an seinen Manschettenknöpfen.

„Sie und Ihre Adleraugen. Tom Ford ist ein amerikanischer Designer und Parfümcreateur. Die Leiche ist natürlich eine Frau.“

Er ratterte den Befund herunter, während er seine Krawatte band.

„Na, Sie können’s heut ja gar nicht erwarten, Feierabend zu machen.“

„Der Figaro wartet nicht. Nächstes Mal trödeln Sie nicht so. Nach fünf nehm‘ ich keine neuen Leichen mehr.“

Oper also.

„Und für wen brezeln Sie sich da so auf?“ Thiel grinste ihn mit verschränkten Armen an, amüsiert von Boernes Versuchen, seine Geheimratsecken durch geschicktes Kämmen zu verschleiern.

„An Neugier sollen schon Leute gestorben sein, das wissen Sie?“

„An Eitelkeit auch“, lachte Thiel.

Boerne warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schnalzte unzufrieden mit der Zunge.

„Nur weil _ich_ mich noch für mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild interessiere, ganz im Gegensatz zu _Ihnen_ , können Sie sich Ihr neidisches Getue auch sparen. Nur weil Sie sich wie ein – “, Boerne besah sich Thiel und machte eine wegwerfende Geste – „obdachloser Eremit kleiden und verhalten, müssen wir das ja nicht alle tun.“

Und damit rauschte er aus der Halle.

Thiel schnaubte entrüstet.

Er nahm das nicht persönlich, das war Boernes Art, mit Frustration umzugehen.

Aber Thiel kam dennoch nicht umhin, sich an diesem Abend länger als gewöhnlich im Spiegel anzusehen.

Boerne hatte ja Recht.

Seine Haare waren fettig. Da waren Kaffeeflecken auf seinem T-Shirt. Die Jeans war ausgeleiert. An seinem linken Schuh löste sich die Sohle.

Er hörte, wie sein Unterbewusstsein bereits zu einer Verteidigung ansetzte. Diese Woche – so viel zu tun auf der Arbeit. Die Spur auf einen möglichen Täter, all die Überstunden. Aber letztlich hörte Thiel auch, dass das nur faule Ausreden seines Unterbewusstseins waren. Und als es seinen Schlaf dieser Nacht leicht machte, kam er nicht umhin, gegen Mitternacht von zwei kichernden Stimmen im Hausflur geweckt zu werden. Ihr schräger Versuch, die Hochzeit des Figaro zu pfeifen, hallte durchs Treppenhaus.

Thiel schluckte.

Und er selbst, ein obdachloser Eremit.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ihr jüngstes Opfer war eine Prostituierte gewesen und deren Kolleginnen berichteten, dass sie seit einiger Zeit einen recht rabiaten Stammkunden hatte, mit dem sie nicht so gut zurechtkam. An dem Tag ihres Todes hatte besagter Freier einen Termin bei ihr gehabt.

Es gab wieder keine Verbindung zu den anderen Opfern, aber vielleicht gehörte ja die Prostituierte aus dem Hafen nicht in die Reihe derjenigen, die ihrem Serienmörder zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Vielleicht war dieser eine Fall einfach.

Vielleicht war es diesmal schlicht der Freier.

Vielleicht wäre eine Lösung einmal nicht kompliziert.

Thiel hoffte es sehr, als er mit Nadeshda vor der Wohnung des Mannes stand und auf die Klingel drückte.

Er musterte Nadeshda, die sich ihre frierenden Hände rieb. Ihre Füße steckten in Lederstiefeln und sie trug einen gefütterten, dunklen Parka. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie in einen strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Um den Hals trug sie eine filigrane Silberkette.

Jung und dynamisch.

Es hatte geschneit. Seit drei Tagen stieg die Temperatur nicht über Null.

Nadeshda drückte erneut auf die Klingel, als sich nichts tat.

Thiel zog sich seine Pauli-Mütze vom Kopf, da sie ihm plötzlich unseriös und lächerlich vorkam. Die Winterjacke bekam er nicht zu, weil er einen Kapuzenpulli darunter trug, um nicht gar so sehr zu frieren. Und der Kapuzenpulli war um den Bauch auch schon mal weiter gewesen.

Nadeshda klopfte an die Tür und da ging sie auf. Nur angelehnt. Sie sah Thiel fragend an und Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern, dann nickte er.

Konnte ja nicht schaden, mal einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Nadeshda rief den Namen des Bewohners und erklärte, dass die Polizei hier wäre, aber niemand antwortete. Sie trennten sich, um die Wohnung abzugehen.

Thiel spürte, wie die Nässe ihren Weg durch die kaputten Sohlen seiner Schuhe in seine Socken gefunden hatte. Er schwor sich, nach der Arbeit neue Stiefel zu kaufen. Goretex oder irgendwie sowas. Andererseits sah das vermutlich aus, als würde er auf eine Bergexpedition gehen.

Er kontrollierte die Küche. Niemand da. Es roch nach Kaffee.

Er fragte sich, ob Nadeshda je mehr in ihm gesehen hatte, als ihren alten Chef. Nicht, dass er ihr je Annäherungsversuche machen würde. Aber rein hypothetisch. Ob sie ihn auf dem Schirm hätte.

Nadeshda ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel bog ins Badezimmer ab.

Es war leer. Nur er und sein Bild im Spiegelschrank. Die Mütze hatte ihm die Haare auf dem Kopf ganz platt gedrückt. Mein Gott, seit wann interessierte er sich für Schuhe? 

„Chef?“

Aber rein hypothetisch, hatte ihn überhaupt noch irgendjemand auf dem Schirm?

Er hörte Nadeshdas Schritte. Sie passierte das Badezimmer, Richtung Küche.

Was dann passierte, kostete ihm in Anschluss ein bisschen Mühe, zu rekonstruieren.

Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung war, dass Nadeshda etwas in der Küche bemerkt haben musste, das Thiel entgangen war. Das Tropfen der Kaffeemaschine, die noch lief. Der Windzug durch die angelehnte Balkontür. Überhaupt, die _Balkontür_.

„Chef!“

Die Dringlichkeit ihrer Stimme holte Thiel aus seinen Gedanken.

Es folgte ein ziemliches Gepolter und, als Thiel dann in die Küche gerauscht war, ein Schrei. Er sah die offene Tür zum kleinen Balkon, Schemen im Kampf, Nadeshdas Pferdeschwanz, ein Mann, helle Jeans, eine schwarze Jacke, Nadeshda, die zu Boden ging. Die helle Jeans mit der schwarzen Jacke im Sprung über die Brüstung, zweiter Stock.

Als Thiel in den Raum stürzte, stolperte er über einen Küchenstuhl. Er kam auf die Beine, Nadeshda auf dem Boden, ein Blick über das Geländer.

Ein brauner Haarschopf, männlich, der auf dem Dach der Garage, die unter ihnen lag, gelandet war und auf die Beine kam.

Ein prüfender Blick auf Nadeshda.

Sie fluchte und stöhnte, hielt sich ihren Kopf mit einer Hand und mit der zweiten Hand griff sie reflexartig zu ihrer Waffe.

Mehr brauchte Thiel nicht.

Er sprang.

 

\--

 

Er erwischte ihn an der nächsten Straßenecke. Ein grauer Volvo musste scharf bremsen, um sie nicht über den Haufen zu fahren. Thiel drückte ihn auf den Boden, außer Atem, legte ihm Handschellen an, sein Herz raste, der andere beschimpfte ihn, Thiel drückte ihm sein Knie ins Kreuz, hievte ihn schließlich hoch, bis sie beide standen, seine Beine zitterten, er wartete, blickte zurück, aber Nadeshda kam nicht, er kette ihn an eine Straßenlaterne und bekam Spucke auf seine Jacke.

Schwer atmend ging er zur Wohnung zurück, beschleunigte seine Schritte, als Nadeshda immer noch nicht kam.

Flur, Küche, Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer.

Das Schlafzimmer.

Sie hatten es nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft.

Er zückte sein Handy, verlangte mit bebender Stimme nach Verstärkung, und zückte dann seine Dienstwaffe. Die Wohnungstür war ins Schloss gefallen. Geworfen worden?

Thiel klingelte, rief Nadeshdas Namen, warf sich gegen die Tür, und als alles nichts half, schoss er auf das Schloss.

Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Das Schlafzimmer.

Er fand sie im Flur. Sie musste versucht haben, sich einem zweiten Mann in der Wohnung in den Weg zu stellen. Er fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, rief ihren Namen, erst laut, dann immer leiser, wie ein Mantra, seine rauen Hände tauchten in das Blut, das auf ihrem Gesicht lag.

Als er auf den Krankenwagen wartete, dachte er, vor Ungeduld explodieren zu müssen. Er streichelte mit einer Hand beständig über ihre Wange. Die andere hielt er auf die Wunde auf ihrem Hinterkopf.

Warum wachte sie nicht auf?

Die Sanitäter gaben ihm keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Schädelhirntrauma. Notaufnahme. MRT. Er könne leider nicht im Krankenwagen mitfahren.

Als er zurück an die Straßenecke taumelte, wo er den ersten Kerl zurückgelassen hatte, war bereits ein Polizeiwagen vor Ort.

Hätten ihn die zwei Kollegen der Streife nicht aufgehalten –

Ein paar Stunden später, die Thiel zwischen der Wohnung, dem Revier und dem Krankenhaus verbrachte, sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Besucher, den ihr verdächtiger Freier gehabt hatte, und den Nadeshda hatte stellen wollen, als Thiel den Verdächtigen Nummer eins jagte, lediglich ein kleiner Dealer war.

Noch am selben Abend saß er hinter Gittern.

Nur ein Dealer.

Und Nadeshda, Nadeshda hatte einfach nur Pech gehabt.

Er erzählte, sie sei ihm im Flur entgegengetaumelt, als er gerade flüchten wollte, und da habe er eben die Flasche genommen, die da gestanden hatte, und dann habe er eben zugeschlagen. Und er habe sie eben nur unglücklich getroffen, und sie sei eben nur unglücklich gefallen.

Thiel stand in dem kleinen Kasten neben dem Vernehmungsraum und hörte fassungslos zu, was ihr Drogenheld von sich gab. Die Staatsanwältin hatte ihm verboten, das Verhör zu führen.

Für den Zeitpunkt des Mordes an der Prostituierten hatten beide Männer ein Alibi.

Schädelhirntrauma hieß es am Abend.

Gerinnsel hieß es am Morgen, vorsichtshalber ein künstliches Koma.

Thiel erbrach sich auf der Toilette der Krankenhauskantine. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6

Die erste logische Konsequenz war Arbeit.

Thiel verlegte sein Büro in den Keller der Abteilung, da er all ihre mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr ertrug. Die meisten waren schlau genug, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Den wenigen, die es taten, funkelte brennende, wütende Ungeduld aus Thiels Augen entgegen.

Sie konnten es nicht verstehen.

Die Balkontür. Die verdammte Balkontür.

Thiel gestand sich relativ bald ein, was der Grund für sein Versagen, für seinen Fehler war. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel genügte.

Er trug die Schuhe mit der kaputten Sohle noch die nächsten zwei Wochen, bis das Leder ihm im Büro von den Fersen bröckelte. Nie wieder würde er sich Gedanken um sein Äußeres machen.

Er ging nicht so weit, sich bei Nadeshda zu entschuldigen. Von ihr Vergebung zu verlangen, hätte er als anmaßend empfunden. Aber er brachte ihr Blumen, er brachte jeden Tag eine andere Sorte, und versuchte auf diese Weise damit zu leben, dass er nicht einmal wusste, welche ihre Lieblingsblumen waren. 

Fünf Tage vergingen.

Er hatte mittlerweile jede Wand in dem engen Heizungskeller des Präsidiums mit Akten beklebt. Nadeshdas Zimmer hatte sich in ein olfaktorisches Potpourri aus Desinfektionsmittel mit Rosenaroma verwandelt.

An diesem Tag brachte er einen Strauß Sonnenblumen. Sie kamen ihm aufdringlich vor, aber er war schon vier Sorten Blumen durch und so viel Auswahl blieb ihm nicht mehr.

 _Also Chef, Sonnenblumen im Januar, Sie spinnen aber schon_ , sagte Nadeshda.

Sie sagte das nicht wirklich. Sie lag mit dem Tubus da und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das Rattern von Betten und das Plappern der Schwestern auf dem Flur des Krankenhauses.

„Welche hätten Sie denn lieber gemocht?“ Thiels Stimme war rau, seine Wangen waren gerötet von dem Temperaturunterschied zwischen dem Parkplatz draußen und der warmen Luft im Krankenhaus.

 _Das finden Sie schon noch raus, strengen Sie sich mal ein bisschen an, Rosen und Sonnenblumen, also wirklich_.

Thiel musste lächeln und stellte die Sonnenblumen auf den von Blumen überfüllten Beistelltisch.

„Jetzt seien _Sie_ mal nicht so anspruchsvoll hier. Nur auf der faulen Haut liegen und dann noch Extrawünsche haben.“

Er hatte noch nie, noch nie, noch nie einen Menschen so sehr vermisst.

 


	7. Chapter 7

7

Die zweite logische Konsequenz war Alkohol.

Bei der Arbeit ging es nicht voran. Thiel fand und fand die Verbindung zwischen den drei Frauen nicht. Und Nadeshda fehlte, um ihn auf möglicherweise verpasste Querverbindungen aufmerksam zu machen. Und wenn er das Puzzle nicht lösen konnte, wenn er den Mörder nicht fände, wäre alles sinnlos, wäre diese ganze Ermittlung sinnlos, Nadeshdas Koma, sein eigener Fehler, nichts davon könnte einem größeren Gut dienen, alles wäre umsonst gewesen. 

Er blieb jeden Tag lange noch im Büro, wenn schon alle anderen das Kommissariat verlassen hatten. Manchmal schlief er auf dem Bürostuhl ein, dann legte er sich für ein, zwei Stunden auf den Boden und stand dann mit schmerzendem Rücken vor Dienstbeginn wieder auf. Eine kurze Dusche in den Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Thiel wusste, dass er mehr Schlaf bräuchte, aber er fand ihn kaum.

Eines Morgens traf er die Staatsanwältin in seinem neuen ‚Büro‘. Sie blätterte durch einen wirren Stoß Akten auf dem Schreibtisch. Resignation, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Sie verordnete ihm ein Wochenende Pause.

Thiel lehnte ab.

Sie insistierte.

Thiel lehnte ab.

Sie sperrte seine Schlüsselkarte.

Es war sicher gut gemeint, aber Thiel konnte nichts mit der freien Zeit anfangen. Sie verstärkte nur das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit. Es ertränkte ihn. Und dann ertränkte er es.

Zu Beginn half es.

Sogar jeder Kater war besser als im Bewusstsein dieser nagenden Schuld zu leben, die ihm täglich ein Stückchen mehr Rückgrat aus den Knochen meißelte.

Nach einigen Tagen fing er an, zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen, viel zu spät, zwei, drei Stunden zu spät. Aber niemand tadelte ihn. Er bezweifelte teilweise sogar, dass es überhaupt jemandem auffiel.

Was jemandem auffiel, war seine Fahne.

„Thiel, so können Sie nicht Rad fahren, Sie sind eine Gefährdung für den Straßenverkehr.“

Thiel schnaubte und lachte.

„Dann sollen sie mich halt überfahren.“

Sie. Die anderen. Die Menschen, deren Leben weiterging.

Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

„Und Kratzer auf meiner Kühlerhaube riskieren? Auf gar keinen Fall. Jetzt steigen Sie endlich ein, es ist kalt.“

Boernes Angebot war vernünftig. Und freundlich. Und Thiel wollte weder das eine noch das andere. Er wollte sich die Knie und Hände aufschrammen, wenn er eine Bordsteinkante übersehen und stürzen würde, er wollte sich irgendwo _wehtun_ , er erkannte die Kanten und Grenzen seines Seins nicht mehr, da war so viel Grau, da war so viel Rauschen, er zerfloss in seine Umwelt, er zerfloss in all die nichtssagenden, immer gleichen und bedeutungslosen Akten, in das Flimmern des Neonlichts seiner stickigen Bürokammer, in die trockene Krankenhausluft, die ihn mit jedem Atemzug vergiftete.

Er musste sich finden. Er musste sich abstecken. Er musste sich irgendwo stoßen, um zu wissen, wo er anfing und wo er endete.

_Chef, im Ernst, jetzt steigen Sie in das Auto vom Professor, sonst fährt noch jemand wegen Ihnen an einen Baum._

Thiel lachte bei Nadeshdas Worten, aber dann ließ er sein Rad an die Hecke sinken, seufzte und stieg zu Boerne ins Cabrio.

Der verzog das Gesicht zu einem ungläubigen, unverständlichem Ausdruck.

„Ja. Die Schrotthändler und die Konsumgesellschaft freuen sich. Sie wollen das jetzt nicht absperren, nehme ich an?“

„Jetzt fahren Sie schon, bevor ich wieder aussteig‘.“

„Wäre ja zu schade.“

Er kam an diesem Abend sicher nach Hause, aber sein Herz, das fand seinen Platz nicht mehr. Es war ihm aus dem Brustkorb gesprungen und da war jetzt dieses Vakuum und seit er so ganz ohne Schwerpunkt durch die Welt taumelte, da konnte ihm der Professor auch die Haustür aufsperren, _zuhause_ fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht mehr.

Aber ein bisschen Linderung, die fand er im Kühlschrank.

Und beinah, beinah ekelte er sich auch nicht vor sich selbst.

 


	8. Chapter 8

8

Die dritte Konsequenz war ein Griff in die Glückskiste seines Vaters.

So hanebüchen, wie Thiel das noch vor einigen Wochen vorgekommen wäre, so sinnfällig erschien ihm das an jenem Abend.

Beinahe vierzehn Tage, seit Nadeshda – . Und immer noch lag sie – . Und immer noch hatten sie keine Spur von ihrem eigentlichen Täter. Statistisch gesehen, Mordfälle, die man nicht binnen der ersten vierzehn Tage aufklären konnte, das wusste man schließlich als Polizist, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, die noch zu lösen – , und dann versuchte er, bemühte sich, den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu führen, während er neben ihrem Bett saß und sich nicht traute, ihre Hand zu berühren, Porzellan auf dem kalten Leinenstoff der Decke.

Der vierzehnte Tag ging zu Ende.

Die Flaschen waren leer.

Das Haus seines Vaters lag nicht weit entfernt. Direkt neben der Schrebergartensiedlung. Er war auf gut Glück hingefahren. Das Taxi seines Vaters stand nicht in der Einfahrt. Thiel vermutete, dass er gerade arbeitete.

Er sperrte mit seinem Zweitschlüssel auf. Nicht, dass sein Vater wüsste, dass er einen besaß. Er fand das Gras in einem kleinen Döschen auf dem Nachttisch. Daneben ausgedrückte Joints im Aschenbecher. Er müsste mal mit seinem Vater ein ernstes Gespräch darüber führen, wie man die eigenen Drogen besser versteckte. Thiel steckte die Dose ein und sah sich nach einer offenen Packung Tabak und Zigarettenpapier um. In der Schublade des Nachttischs fand er das Papier und weitere Döschen. Er kramte ein wenig. Eine kleine Schatulle mit der Kette seiner Mutter. Thiel setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über das filigrane Gold gleiten. Er hatte es seinem Vater manchmal ein wenig übel genommen, dass sie nur eine unter vielen gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich ein wenig getäuscht.

Als er die Kette zurücklegte, stellte er fest, dass der Boden der Schatulle im Vergleich zu ihrer Größe zu hoch war. Nach ein bisschen Herumprobieren konnte er den Boden heraushebeln und blickte auf ein Tütchen mit kleinen Papierstücken, auf die in Gelb und Schwarz lächelnde Smileys gedruckt waren.

Thiel seufzte.

Vielleicht hatte er sich auch gar nicht so sehr getäuscht.

Er steckte das Tütchen ein.

 

\--

 

Am Abend hatte ihn bereits die erfolgreiche Akquise von Marihuana und LSD so zuversichtlich gestimmt, dass er beinahe nichts davon angerührt hätte.

Beinahe.

Aber irgendwann war es wieder halb vier Uhr morgens geworden und seine Augen rot und sein Rücken schmerzte vom ständigen sich auf dem Bett von links nach rechts Wälzen so sehr, dass er bereits zwei wirkungslose Aspirin geschluckt hatte. Er versuchte sich zuerst daran, eine Zigarette zu drehen. Er hatte das nie selbst getan, aber immerhin seinem Vater ein halbes Jahrhundert dabei zugesehen. Ab der dritten bekam er halbwegs das Gespür dafür, auch wenn immer noch eine beträchtliche Menge Tabak vorne raus fiel.

Halb fünf.

Er warf den zweiten Joint in die Kaffeetasse. Weniger berauscht hätte er sich nicht fühlen können. Sein Hals brannte, er hatte einen Brandfleck auf seiner Hose und wenigstens zwei Drittel des Cannabis ausschließlich in die Luft gepafft. Er kam sich dumm vor. Zu alt dafür. Nicht richtig dafür.

Auf seinem Telefon erschienen vier Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Sein Vater. Auf der Mailbox echauffierte er sich, dass er ausgeraubt worden sei und dass sein Sohn gefälligst etwas unternehmen müsse. Thiel legte auf, bevor sein Telefon ihn mit seinem Vater verbinden konnte.

Herbert könnte es nicht verstehen.

Sein Vater hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, wie es sich anfühlte, so viel Verantwortung zu tragen und so kolossal zu versagen. Sein Vater hatte nie Verantwortung übernommen, dachte Thiel bitter, weder für seinen Sohn noch für sich selbst. Nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung könnte er davon haben, wie es sich anfühlte, und jetzt rief er ihn mitten in der Nacht an, damit er sich aufregen konnte wegen seiner Drogen! Und kein Wort über – ! Wer war er denn – und dann traten Thiel Tränen in die Augen vor Verzweiflung, er warf das Telefon mit einem tiefen zornigen Schrei auf den Boden und schob sich das kleine gelbe Lächeln unter die Zunge, ohne zu wissen, was das eigentlich bedeutete. Aber er hatte irgendeine eindeutige Emotion nötig.  

Und der Anfang war wundervoll.

Wundervoll, bis all die Geister kamen, die die Schrauben an seinen Schläfen so eng anzogen, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie sein Verstand darin noch atmen konnte. Sein panisches Herz schnappte Luft wie bei einem epileptischen Anfall, und hinter jedem Blinzeln vermutete er einen Feind.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er eingeschlafen war. Dass er überhaupt eingeschlafen war.

Die Uhr im Badezimmer zeigte halb drei. Wie war er ins Bad gekommen? Der Blick aus dem Fenster bedeutete Nachmittag.

Thiel spülte die verbliebenen Smileyfetzen im Klo runter, er hatte Gliederschmerzen wie bei einer schweren Grippe, er schaffte es ins Schlafzimmer, indem er sich an der Wand entlang hangelte, und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

9

Und die letzte Konsequenz – die letzte Konsequenz sollte Linderung bringen.  

Wenngleich nicht auf geradem Weg.

Die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er auf das helle Rot herabblickte, das seine zitternden Knöchel überzog. Während der schnellen Schläge auf die Küchenwand war der Schmerz stechend gewesen. Ein kurzer Impuls, zentriert auf die Mitte seiner Fäuste. Als er jetzt mit weichen Knien auf seine Hände sah und sich zu erinnern versuchte, wie Atmen funktionierte, wurde der Schmerz breiter und strahlte in seine Finger und Gelenke aus. Er spreizte zur Probe seine rechte Hand auf Anschlag, was ein beißendes Ziehen in den Fingerspitzen zur Folge hatte.

Thiel starrte seine Hand an. Rote Linien zogen sich von den Knöcheln in den Raum zwischen seinen Fingern. Sein Körper fand einen Küchenstuhl, der ihn trug. Eine Stille erfasste ihn, während ihn die nächsten Atemzüge zur Ruhe kommen ließen.

Die Dämmerung hatte den Raum in ein Grau getaucht, das lange Schatten auf den Boden warf. Ein Auto passierte die Straße vor seinem Küchenfenster. Das Geräusch, als der Wagen beschleunigte, vermischte sich mit dem tiefen Brummen der Bassanlage, die Boernes Wohnung mit Geigen- und Posaunentönen erklingen ließ.

_Was haben Sie sich jetzt dabei gedacht, Chef? Da kann doch die Küchenwand nichts dafür._

Thiel musste lächeln, als er Nadeshdas tadelnde Worte in seinen Gedanken widerklingen hörte. Was würde er dafür geben, noch einmal zu vergessen? Zehn kaputte Knöchel, zehn Sekunden Ruhe vor ihrer Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Sie war überall und sie war immer und jeder ihrer Rügen wohnte eine schmerzende Zärtlichkeit inne.

Er hielt sich am Küchentisch fest, um sich vom Stuhl hochzudrücken. Er fühlte sich schwerer als je zuvor. Kein Schmerz dieser Welt konnte das Schuldgefühl übertönen, das ihm das Herz zerfleischte.

Thiel wusste, dass er dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn er dieser Abwärtsspirale nicht entkäme. Er bräuchte endlich eine andere Emotion. Er bräuchte mehr als diesen Ekel vor sich, dieses Selbstmitleid, das sich auch nicht davon vertreiben ließ, dass man auf es einschlug. Vielleicht bröckelte der Putz von der Küchenwand, wenn er sie mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitete, aber die Schuld bröckelte ihm davon leider nicht von der Seele.

Und dann kam ihm da eine sehr waghalsige Idee.

 

\---

 

Thiel war stets ein aufmerksamer Beobachter. Er wusste, dass dies auch einer der Gründe war, die ihn in seinem Beruf erfolgreich hatten werden lassen. Vielleicht konnte er im Augenblick seine eigenen Emotionen nicht mehr kontrollieren, aber die Reaktionen seiner Umwelt konnte er durchaus einschätzen.

Als ihm Boerne also auf sein Sturmläuten hin die Tür öffnete, bemerkte Thiel den ein wenig konsternierten Verlauf von Ärger über Überraschung hin zu Sorge und Verwirrung in Boernes Zügen.

„Thiel. Was haben Sie denn angestellt?“

Richtig. Er hatte seine Hände schon wieder ganz vergessen. Beim Strecken seiner Finger fühlte sich das Ziehen in den Gelenken nur noch an wie eine verblassende Erinnerung an einen bereits vergangenen Schmerz.

Was de facto lächerlich war, denn er könnte sich durchaus den ein oder anderen Finger gebrochen haben, und gebrochene Finger waren durchaus dafür bekannt, höllisch wehzutun. Und in der Theorie war sich Thiel all dessen bewusst. In der Praxis hatte es sich furchtbar vernünftig angefühlt, während der fünf Schläge auf die weiße Küchenwand sich kurz einmal zu vergessen.

Boerne seufzte.

„Ihnen ist aber schon klar, dass das Schienen von Knochen nicht in meinen Fachbereich fällt? Damit wären Sie wirklich in der Notaufnahme besser aufgehoben.“

Er drehte sich um, ließ Thiel in der offenen Türe stehen und ging zurück in seine Wohnung.

„Außerdem, nur weil Sie zufällig einen Arzt als Vermieter haben, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich Ihre persönliche Krankenschwester bin. Ich habe schließlich auch ein Privatleben und in eben jenem wartet dieses hervorragende Entrecôte darauf, punktgenau gegart zu werden. Ein Vorgang, der einem profanen Magen wie dem Ihren natürlich nicht vertraut sein sollte. Thiel? Wo sind Sie denn jetzt?“

Thiel war noch genau an dem Fleck, an dem Boerne ihn stehengelassen hatte. Theatralische Streicherklänge drangen aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. Thiel machte einen Schritt in die Wohnung hinein. Er hörte Boerne im Badezimmer räumen.

„Wollen Sie da im Flur Wurzeln schlagen? Fernbehandlung ist nicht gerade meine Stärke.“

Thiel folgte seiner Stimme und blieb am Türrahmen zum Bad stehen. Boerne hatte den Kopf in ein Regal gesteckt.

„Hier, so, nehmen Sie mal. Und da, eins von den Handtüchern auch, doch keins von den weißen, Sie bluten mir hier eh schon alles voll. Ja, das ist in Ordnung. So, und jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, damit ich Sie wieder zusammenflicken kann.“

Thiel setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte das Verbandmaterial auf den kleinen Tisch. Boerne nahm einen Umweg über die Küche, der Herd gab ein paar piepende Geräusche von sich, und dann kam er mit einem Glas Rotwein zurück, das er nach einem tiefen Schluck neben dem Mull abstellte.

„So, dann lassen Sie mal sehen.“

Boerne nahm zunächst Thiels eine und dann die andere Hand in seine und inspizierte die Verletzungen. Er schien einfach angenommen zu haben, dass Thiel zu ihm gekommen war, um verarztet zu werden. Und irgendwie, mit ein paar Metaphern mehr, stimmt das ja sogar.

„Ich hoffe im Übrigen, Sie haben sich bei dieser wilden Prügelei an Ihrem eigenen Mobiliar vergangen und nicht an meinen Türen“, bemerkte Boerne und warf dabei einen tadelnden Blick über den Rand seiner Brille.

Thiel entkam ein leises Lachen, als er Boernes Blick auffing.

„Machen Sie mal eine Faust.“

Thiel war Boerne mehr als dankbar, dass er ihm nichts erklären musste, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Boerne zum Teil nur zu feige war, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Da klingelte er also mit blutigen Händen an Boernes Tür und Boernes einzige Sorge wäre _natürlich_ , ob bei Thiels Faustkampf seine Wohnung beschädigt wurde.

„Na, mit so einer laschen Faust schlagen Sie aber keine Einbrecher in die Flucht.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Boerne seufzte und nahm die Kappe des Desinfektionsmittels ab. Er legte das Handtuch über Thiels Schoß, dessen Hände darauf und sprühte großzügig auf die offene Haut. Er musterte Thiel dabei, aber der verzog keine Miene. Nachdem Boerne Thiels verschmierte Hände abgewischt hatte, nahm er sich einen Verband aus der Pflasterkiste, da der tiefe Schnitt an Thiels rechter Hand noch nicht aufgehört hatte, zu bluten.

„Waschmaschine? Boiler? Kühlschrank? Welches Elektrogerät hat ihren Zorn auf sich gezogen?“

Wütend über den Defekt eines Küchenutensils. Käme gar nicht von ungefähr. Aber vielleicht wäre es anstatt dieser Scharade auch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Boerne nachfragen würde. Thiel starrte auf den weißen Mull, den Boerne flink um seine Knöchel wickelte. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er sprach.

„Küchenwand.“ Er fand, seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam an.

Boerne schnaubte, aber blieb auf Thiels Hand konzentriert.

„Wann haben Sie eigentlich das letzte Mal gestrichen? Laut Mietvertrag müsste das demnächst sowieso mal wieder fällig sein. Und kaufen Sie nicht wieder die billigste Farbe, Thiel, in Qualität zu investieren lohnt sich, gerade bei Wandfarbe.“

Boerne war dazu übergegangen, Verband um Thiels Hände zu wickeln. Thiel war hingerissen, von der umsichtigen Professionalität, die Boerne dabei an den Tag legte. Thiel waren die Schmerzen egal. Ihn hatte bereits das Desinfektionsmittel nicht beeindrucken können, mit dem Boerne wohl seine Empfindlichkeit hatte testen wollen. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne ruppiger arbeiten würde, hatte er doch sonst mit Toten zu tun, die sich nicht beschweren konnten. Boerne bemühte sich, zu viel Druck beim Befestigen des Verbands zu vermeiden, und besah sich am Schluss Thiels Rechte in seinen Händen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, so als sei er froh, das Handwerk noch nicht ganz verlernt zu haben.

„Nächstes Mal gehen Sie vielleicht Boxen, Thiel, ja? Und morgen gehen Sie damit trotzdem mal zum Röntgen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint nichts gebrochen, aber bei Verletzungen in den Handextremitäten sollte man lieber vorsichtig sein, ich schreib Ihnen gleich mal die Nummer von einem ehemaligen Kommilitonen von mir auf, Chirurg, hat selbst ein furchtbares Handicap, benutzt seine Händchen eben häufiger für noblere Zwecke. Also, medizinische eben.“

Aber Boerne blieb sitzen und die Nummer vom Handchirurg allein in seinem Kopf. Thiels Wunde pochte, der Rest seiner Hände war eiskalt. Doch sie lagen noch in Boernes Handflächen und wurden langsam warm. Boernes Lippen kräuselten sich, er brummte und zwinkerte neben Thiel vorbei. Da war etwas, was er sagen wollte, und was ihm irgendwie nicht über die Lippen kam.

„Also, Thiel“, nahm er sich schließlich zusammen und sah ihn an, „wegen der Wände. Das sollten Sie wirklich nicht tun, ja? Wegen der Farbe ist es ja egal, aber, na, Sie wissen schon“, er machte eine Pause und musterte Thiels Hände, "Ihre Finger kann ich ja schienen, das ist kein Problem, aber mit dem Rest – .“ Was auch immer dieser Rest war.

Thiel senkte seinen Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die – immer noch – aufeinander in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Ich brauche nur irgendwas anderes“, antwortete Thiel schließlich. Seine Stimme hörte sich wirklich fremd an, ganz rau.

„Was anderes?“

„Jede Minute“, setzte Thiel an, aber dann brach seine Stimme ganz. Wie konnte er in Worte fassen, wofür er keine Sprache mehr hatte?

Thiel hob seine rechte Hand und spreizte die Finger ein wenig. Fühlte sich an wie eine Prothese.

„Das hier“, Thiel nickte in Richtung seiner bandagierten Hände, „das tut nicht mehr weh.“ Er schluckte.

„Das hab ich bemerkt“, erwiderte Boerne leise und dann war es einen Moment sehr still zwischen ihnen. „Thiel, hören Sie, ich denke, ich bin da wirklich nicht der Richtige für Sie im Moment.“ Er wies ihn zurück und Thiel konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob es Überforderung oder Ablehnung war, die Boerne zu dieser Aussage genötigt haben musste. Dass Boerne damit komplett falsch lag, war Thiel natürlich klar. Er wäre sicher nicht hier, wenn er irgendeinen Zweifel daran hätte, dass Boerne der Richtige für ihn im Moment war.

Aber Thiel war auch ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, wenngleich er seine eigenen Emotionen nicht mehr deuten konnte. So konnte er sehr wohl Mitleid und Zuneigung unterscheiden, gerade bei jemandem, von so narzisstischer Veranlagung wie Boerne.

Vielleicht wussten sie beide nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollten, aber Thiel hatte nicht umsonst an Boernes Tür geklingelt und Boerne hatte nicht umsonst seine Hände um Thiels gelegt, seit Minuten.

Vielleicht mussten sie auch gar nicht reden, nicht mit Worten.

„Könnte ich vielleicht noch ein wenig hier bleiben?“

„Solang Sie nicht vorhaben, auch auf meine Wände einzuschlagen. Und dass ich Ihnen was von dem Entrecôte abgebe, das können Sie gleich vergessen.“

Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Thiels Gesicht und als Boerne das sah, spiegelte sich eine unsichere Erwiderung auf seinen Lippen. Boerne seufzte.

„Wenn Sie brav sind, geb‘ ich Ihnen was von dem Cabernet Sauvignon ab.“

„Bitte nicht.“

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in Boernes Küche wieder. Auf dem Tisch standen eine offene Flasche Rotwein, Boernes halbvolles Glas sowie ein Bier für Thiel. Hatte Boerne ganz hinten aus seinem Kühlschrank herausgekramt.

Boerne erläuterte Thiel allerhand wichtige Fakten, die für die korrekte Zubereitung eines Entrecôtes essentiell waren. Außerdem versuchte er ihn über den Unterschied von garen, blanchieren und dünsten aufzuklären, und Thiel war höflich genug, mit großen Augen zu lauschen.

Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes, Boerne beim Kochen zuzusehen. Der Gefangenchor aus Nabucco begleitete sie aus dem Wohnzimmer auf recht unterhaltsame Weise, Boerne plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma, als übte er für die Aufzeichnung einer Kochsendung, und Thiel genoss das Vorabendprogramm.

Boerne weißes Hemd steckte nur mehr nachlässig in der Hose und der Kragen war weit offen. Die Krawatte hatte er bereits abgelegt. Der linke Ärmel flappte über seinen Unterarm, der rechte war bis zum Ellbogen zurückgeschlagen. Thiel verfolgte, wie Boerne kleine Zwiebeln mit blitzschneller Präzision in gleichgroße Würfel hackte.

Thiel nippte kaum von dem Bier, das mittlerweile schon schal wurde. Der Alkohol schmeckte ihm nicht mehr. Aber er entspannte sich merklich, je länger er Boerne beim Kochen Gesellschaft leistete. Als sie schließlich aßen, war er sogar soweit, Boernes Monolog durch die ein oder andere Frage oder spitzfindige Bemerkung in eine Konversation zu verwandeln. Obwohl sich Boerne lediglich dazu herabließ, ihm ein kleines Eckchen Fleisch abzugeben, konnte Thiel nicht mehr als zwei Bissen davon essen. Mehr als eine kleine Kartoffel schaffte es auch nicht in seinen Magen und das Gemüse ließ er gänzlich unberührt.

Boerne seufzte beim Blick auf Thiels Teller, der noch mehr als halbvoll war.

„Meine Kochkünste sind verschwendet an Sie.“

„Es war wirklich sehr lecker, ich krieg zurzeit nur nicht so viel runter“, entschuldigte sich Thiel.

Aber Boerne winkte bereits ab, erhob sich und kam kurz darauf mit einer Zigarrenschachtel zurück an den Tisch.

„Cuba oder Honduras?“ Diesmal sagte Thiel nicht nein.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben dazugelernt“, konstatierte Boerne anerkennend, als es Thiel auf der Terrasse gelang, die Zigarre anzurauchen und erst beim zweiten Zug so zu klingen wie ein krebskranker Asthmatiker kurz vor dem Ableben.

Thiel lachte trocken.

„Ich hatte etwas Übung in letzter Zeit.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch.

Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hab mir ein bisschen was von meinem Vater geborgt.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Herr Vater ein Tabakconnaisseur ist.“

„Ist er auch nicht. Der dreht selbst, schon so lang ich denken kann. Dafür alles biologisch.“

Boerne entkam ein überraschtes Lachen.

„Thiel. Das hätte ich ja nicht von Ihnen gedacht. Mit all Ihrer Abneigung der Hippiegeneration gegenüber.“

_Das war auch wirklich dumm von Ihnen, Chef._

Nadeschda konnte ihm aber auch nicht einen Abend lang seinen Frieden lassen.

Hätte Thiel gewusst wie, hätte er sich jetzt verteidigt. Doch Nadeschda und Boerne hatten Recht. Drogen standen ihm nicht.

„Was hatte Ihr Vater denn im Angebot?“, erkundigte sich Boerne interessiert.

„Ach, nur ein bisschen Gras und LSD.“

„Na, da wundert mich ja gar nicht, dass Sie immer noch so übel gelaunt sind“, schmunzelte Boerne, „Wie war das LSD?“

Thiel lachte bitter über die Erinnerung an seine Begegnung mit dem Halluzinogen.

„Kurz war’s wirklich gut. Und dann war’s wirklich schlimm.“

„Das war der Montag, nicht wahr?“

Thiel nickte. Am Dienstag war er nicht zur Arbeit erschienen, worüber aber jeder großzügig hinweggesehen hatte. Verdächtig blickte er zu Boerne.

„Sie haben der Klemm gesagt, dass ich krank bin, oder?“

„Nachdem sie sich sogar zu mir in die Pathologie hinabbemüht hat, um Sie zu suchen, schien es mir als das Beste, ja. Ich konnte ja annehmen, dass Sie zu Hause waren, bei der Menge an Christbaumbeleuchtung, mit der Sie die Wohnung Montagfrüh ausgestrahlt hatten. Haben Sie wenigstens schon Energiesparlampen?“

_Chef, Sie können sich wirklich nicht für immer so verantwortungslos verhalten. Irgendjemand muss schon die Arbeit machen, das is‘ Ihnen klar, ja?_

Oh, Nadeshda hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das Limit für verantwortungsloses Verhalten noch lange nicht erreicht war.

_Und Ihnen ist auch klar, dass Sie sich das mit dem Professor schon sehr leicht ruinieren können mit dem, was Sie da vorhaben?_

Ach, er wünschte sich wirklich, sie würde damit aufhören.

Boerne blickte geradeaus in den Garten, der sich vor ihnen in die Dunkelheit erstreckte. Thiel verzog das Gesicht zu einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Tut mir Leid“, raunte er nach einer Weile, den Blick versunken im Nachtschwarz der Thujenhecken.

„Wegen der Energiesparlampen machen Sie sich mal keinen Kopf jetzt, bis Ende des Jahres haben Sie sowieso noch Zeit“, erwiderte Boerne.

„Nicht das. Alles andere.“ Es musste der Tabak sein, der seine Stimme so kratzig machte.

Boerne zögerte. Alles andere.

„Da gibt es nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssten.“

Thiel lachte trocken auf.

„Sie sind zu großzügig.“

Er betrachtete den Stummel der abgelegten Zigarre, und wie er im Aschenbecher verglühte.

„Und Sie hatten Recht“, schluckte Thiel und blinzelte sich einen Windstoß Nieselregen aus den Augen.

Boerne sah ihn an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Thiel atmete schwer aus.

„Als Sie letztens gesagt haben, dass ich mich lieber gehen lasse, als Verantwortung für mich zu übernehmen. Schauen Sie mich an.“

Er lachte bitter auf. Wenn er Verantwortung übernähme, würde er diesen Mörder jagen. Stattdessen zerfloss er hier in Selbstmitleid.

Boerne drückte seine Zigarre aus und wandte sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung Thiel zu.

„Thiel. Sie haben einen grauenhaften Kleidungsstil. Und Haarschnitt. Und vielleicht, auch nur vielleicht, ist das der Grund dafür, dass Sie irgendwie unzufrieden mit dem Material sind, das Ihnen der Herrgott zur Verfügung gestellt hat, gut. Aber was ich weiß, mein Lieber, das ist, dass ich niemanden kenne, der verantwortungsvoller in dieser Position ist, als Sie.“

Thiel sah zu ihm auf, und fragte sich wieviel von dem, was Boerne sagte, lediglich höfliche Anteilnahme war.

„Weil – “, Boerne schob seine Brille nach oben, „Sie der mutigste Mensch sind, den ich kenne.“

Dann kennen Sie aber nicht viele Menschen, wollte Thiel sagen, aber die Autorität, mit der Boerne diesen Fakt konstatierte, machte es Thiel unmöglich, zu protestieren. So konnte er nur verlegen den Mund öffnen und schließen.

„Vielleicht haben Sie einen Fehler gemacht, aber – ach Thiel. Sie können das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sie kriegen den. Und Nadeshda – “ Thiels Gesicht verzog sich bei der Erwähnung von Nadeshdas Namen schmerzerfüllt. „Nadeshda lebt.“ Seine Stimme klang belegt und er schluckte. Aber dann schüttelet er den Kopf, legte seine Hand auf Thiels Oberschenkel und drückte einmal bestätigend. „Sie sind aus dem zweiten Stock gesprungen, um diesen Kerl festzuhalten. Verdammich, wenn Sie den nicht kriegen.“

Thiel seufzte. Er glaubte es Boerne nicht wirklich, aber das erste Mal fühlte es sich gar nicht so schlecht an, nicht alleine zu sein.

Er bedankte sich nicht, er konnte auch Boernes Blick nicht Stand halten, aber er lehnte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter und sah auf seine Zehenspitzen. Er spürte das Seufzen, das durch Boernes Körper ging, an seiner Schläfe, aber Boerne sagte nichts, sondern klopfte lediglich bestätigend mit seiner Hand auf Thiels Oberschenkel.

Und ließ seine Hand dann dort liegen.

Immer noch.

_Nicht der klügste. Nicht der attraktivste. Aber der mutigste._

Thiel legte seine Hand auf Boernes. Der weiße Verband wirkte, als wäre er um beide gelegt.

Es war leicht, mutig zu sein. Es war leicht, seinen Kopf zu heben und die Nähe zu Boernes Gesicht zu spüren. Es war leicht, seine Hand von seinem eigenen auf Boernes Bein gleiten zu lassen, auf die Innenseite des Oberschenkels, seine Stirn nach vorne zu lehnen.

Es war leicht, Boerne in einen unschuldigen, ersten Kuss zu ziehen, denn alles, was er brauchte, um mutig zu sein, war direkt vor ihm.

Boerne musste lachen.

„Sie wissen schon, was Sie da tun, ja?“

Thiel schmunzelte.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer.“

Er wusste doch noch nicht einmal, was er da fühlte. Boernes Atem schmeckte nach Tabak und Wein, seien Lippen waren rau und das war alles so neu und das war alles so gut.

Und dann legte Thiel seine Hand in Boernes Nacken, küsste ihn erneut, lehnte sich gegen ihn, bis Boerne gegen die Seitenlehne der Gartenbank in seinem Rücken stieß. Thiel spürte Boernes Herz an seiner Brust hüpfen, der Stoff störte ihn und wo es ging, versuchte er, Boernes Haut durch die Schichten der Jacke und des Hemdes zu ertasten.

Er wollte diesen Körper kennenlernen.

 _Unvergleichlich_. Er wollte kosten, von diesem Gefühl, von dem Boerne gesprochen hatte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen die Grenzen seines Empfindens abgesteckt und sie _genügten_ ihm nicht. Er _erstickte_. Er brauchte mehr.

Boerne hielt unvermittelt seine Handgelenke fest und schob ihn ein kleines Stück von sich fort. Forschend betrachtete er ihn.

Das ist jetzt dein Ernst, ja?

Natürlich hatte Thiel Angst. Aber er wollte auch nicht zurück. _Zurück_ bedeutete alleine in seiner Wohnung, allein mit Nadeshda in seinem Kopf, deren Güte er anklagender empfand als jeden ordentlichen Vorwurf. Zurück bedeutete ohne Boerne – ohne sich so ertragen zu können, wie er eben gerade war.

Thiel wusste nicht, wieso er Boernes Akzeptanz verdient hatte, und er fragte es sich auch nicht.

Er gab Boerne keine Antwort, nicht mit Worten, sondern er zog ihn an sich, zog an Boernes Hemd, sodass es ganz aus dem Bund seiner Hose rutschte. Seine kalten Hände fuhren bestimmt über Boernes warme, weiche Haut an seiner Seite. Boerne gab einen unwillkürlichen Laut von sich und lachte an Thiels Ohr.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, dann komm mit.“

 


	10. Chapter 10

10

Es war so anders, so neu und unvertraut und es verzückte Thiel.

Er kannte Boernes Stimme, er wusste, seinen Körper abzuschätzen, er kannte seinen Geruch, aber nun war er hier, all sein Wissen zusammengenommen, lag auf den kühlen Laken in Boernes Schlafzimmer, und atmete eine ungewohnte Intimität. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr es ihn überwältigen würde.

Sanfte Schatten hatten sich auf Boernes nackte Haut gelegt. Die Nachttischlampe in seinem Rücken machte die Umrisse weich. Aber es war genug, um mehr zu sehen, als er je hatte.

Das Ausziehen war schnell gegangen, aber so mutig, wie er sich in seine Begierde gestürzt hatte, so schüchtern fühlte er sich plötzlich.

Boerne spürte sein latentes Unbehagen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um die Lampe zu löschen. Thiels Hand legte sich über Boernes Brust.

„Lass. Ich will – dich sehen.“

Er setzte sich auf, Boerne verschränkte die Hände im Nacken, lag behaglich da und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Jegliche Arroganz, die ihn sonst bis ins Mark ausmachte, fehlte hier.

Thiel fragte sich, warum.

Er nahm Boernes Brille ab und legte sie zur Seite. Nicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass er ihn sah. Dieser Zug war längst abgefahren, seit er nackt auf Boernes Bett saß. Das letzte Mal vorgestern geduscht. Ein ungepflegter Bart im Gesicht. Keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal irgendetwas an seinem Körper rasiert hatte. Zehn Kilo zu viel auf den Rippen, oder besser um den Nabel herum. Vielleicht auch eher zwanzig.

Vor jedem anderen hätte er sich geschämt.

Er mochte, wie weich Boernes Gesicht eigentlich war. Die Brille, der Bart, der strenge Haarschnitt, all das sollte ihn seriös wirken lassen. Nur seine Augen verrieten ihn manchmal. Thiels fuhr über Boernes Wange, sein Kinn, die Stoppeln darauf, ungewohnt unter den Fingerspitzen.

Die breiten Schultern, der unerwartet muskulöse Brustkorb, Thiel vermaß ihn unter den Kuppen seiner Finger. Er zeichnete die Linie der Härchen nach, die sich von Boernes Bauchnabel nach unten zogen, und umfasste Boernes Hüfte mit der Handfläche. Boernes Becken hob sich ihm kaum merklich entgegen. Thiel blickte auf und Boerne verschränkte die Arme anders im Nacken, so als hätte er es sich nur ein wenig bequemer gemacht. Dass Boerne seine Ungeduld zu überspielen versuchte, hieß, er hatte vor, ihm all die Zeit zu lassen, die er sich nehmen wollte.

Intuitiv glitt Thiels Hand über Boernes Po, und als Boerne seine Beine ein wenig öffnete, lag Thiels Hand plötzlich auf Boernes Schwanz und ebenso intuitiv schlossen sich seine Finger um ihn. Es fühlte sich absolut unwirklich an, was er da gerade tat. Boerne hörte nicht auf, ihn dabei anzusehen, und Thiel war sich der Seltenheit des Moments bewusst, in dem er Boernes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Das ließ ihn mutiger werden. Mit klopfenden Herzen fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über seine staubtrockenen Lippen.

Als sich seine Lippen um ihn schlossen, hörte er, wie neben seinem Ohr Boernes Hand auf die Matratze schlug und sich Fingernägel in das Laken gruben.

Er spürte Boernes Schamhaar an seinen Händen, er schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge und nichts daran fühlte sich verkehrt an.

„Für dein erstes Mal legst du ein ganz schönes Tempo vor“, konstatierte Boerne mit roten Wangen und dunklen Augen und streifte Thiel durch seine strähnigen Haare. Thiel schmunzelte.

„Bei Hippies aufgewachsen. Da wurde nie lang gefackelt.“

Boerne lachte, es kam von Herzen, er war trotz aller Absurdität des Abends die Ruhe in Person und damit war er, das wusste Thiel, der einzige Grund dafür, dass das hier funktionierte. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher er Thiels Annäherungen entgegen gekommen war, war dieselbe Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher er Thiel jetzt küsste.

Thiel spürte Boernes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ihm war sehr bewusst, dass es lange her war, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen können.

Als Boerne ihn berührte, ihn überall berührte, wo ihn sicher noch nie ein anderer Mann berührt hatte, versandete alles, was ihn ausmachte, unter Boernes großen, warmen Händen.

Und um zu _vergessen_ , Gott, dafür war Thiel hier.

Sein Stöhnen schallte tief und lang durch den Raum. Jede noch so kleine Berührung auf seiner Haut fühlte sich intensiver und erregender an, als er das seit langem erlebt hatte. So als wäre man nochmal fünfzehn, als es einen bereits um den Verstand gebracht hatte, das erste Mal jemandes Hand zu halten.

_Ihre_ Begegnung war da bei weitem nicht so keusch. Boernes nackter Körper lag schwer auf seinem, Thiels Beine schlossen sich um ihn, seine Schenkel pressten Boernes Hüften näher an sich und Boerne, – es tat weh, aber es war gleichzeitig unglaublich berauschend, Boernes Hand noch auf ihm, schneller und fester. Thiel warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, seine Nägel krallten sich in Boernes Oberarm.

Unvergleichlich.

 

\--

 

Danach war Thiel in einen schweren, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken. Als er wieder aufwachte, war er benommen und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis die Erinnerung zurückkam.

Alles um ihn herum, war ganz still. Die Umgebung, die fremden Wände, sie strahlten eine angenehme Ruhe aus.

Er war nicht mit dem immer gleichen Nagen aufgewacht, das ihm seit Tagen schwer zusetzte. Er war nicht aufgewacht zu Gedanken, die er vor dem Einschlafen nur hatte loswerden wollen, aber die an ihm hafteten wie Magneten.

Er war aufgewacht mit einem leisen Schnarchen an seinem linken Ohr und einem ungläubigen, glucksenden Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als ihn sein Bewusstsein erinnerte, wer ihm gerade eine Gänsehaut im Nacken bereitete.

 

\---

 

An diesem Tag war es besser. Er fühlte sich leichter. Der Himmel war nicht mehr gar so grau. Die Ketten lagen nicht mehr gar so fest um seine Glieder. Es fiel ihm nicht mehr gar so schwer, in der Umgebung all dieser wissenden Gesichter zu atmen.

Er war nicht mehr gar so zerstört, als er nach seinem Besuch Nadeshdas Zimmer verließ. Sie würde aufwachen.

 

\----

 

Am Abend zögerte er. Der wilde Übermut des Vortages war verraucht. Als er klingelte, legte er sich eine Ausrede zurecht. Aber als Boerne ihm die Tür öffnete, hatte er sie bereits wieder vergessen.

Dieser Körper war ein Magnet für ihn geworden. Boernes warme Hände auf seiner Haut, sein warmer Brustkorb an Thiels Seite – nur kurz aufhören mit dem Fallen, nur kurz innehalten, nur kurz nicht mehr eingesperrt sein in diesem luftleeren Raum aus Schuld und Verantwortung.

Tags drauf ertappte ihn die Staatsanwältin beim Pfeifen. Thiel verschluckte sich an dem gütigen Lächeln, das sie ihm dabei zuteilwerden ließ. Mal nicht übertreiben, nur weil man hier vorsichtig mit dem Leben weitermachte. Ob das die richtige Richtung war, da war er schließlich noch überhaupt nicht entschieden.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sie redeten nicht immer mit Worten.

Thiel hatte Sturm geklingelt, an die Tür geschlagen, Boerne hatte ihm geöffnet, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, die Haare nass, nicht mal Zeit gehabt, seine Brille aufzusetzen, so war er aus der Dusche gefallen.

Thiels Lippen hatten gezittert. Worte wollten darüber kommen, aber schafften es nicht.

Arhythmie.

Thiel hätte fragen können, was das eigentlich war, aber was hätten die Erläuterungen schon genutzt. Er hatte es in den Gesichtern der Ärzte schon ablesen können.

Boerne hätte fragen können, was er brauchte, aber was hätte das schon genutzt.

Er trat in den Flur und nahm ihn in den Arm.

 

\---

 

Meistens übermannte der Schlaf Thiel wie K.O.-Tropfen, aber manchmal konnte er keine Ruhe finden, obwohl er Boernes warmen Herzschlag an seinem Rücken spürte.

Manchmal nahm Boerne dann Thiels Kopf zwischen seine Hände und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Manchmal stockte Thiel dann der Atem, und immer, immer wurde ihm dann etwas leichter ums Herz.

 

\---

 

Als es vorbei war, merkte Thiel es zunächst nicht.

Er war vor der Pathologie und Spurensicherung vor Ort. Er war so schnell gekommen, wie er konnte. Außer ihm warteten nur zwei Beamte, die die Aussagen der zwei Spaziergänger aufnahmen.

Er betrachtete sie lange. Die Farbe ihrer Haut brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis. Sie war die schlimmste von allen bisher. Nicht nur für ihn. Die Hände waren abgetrennt.

Als Boerne an den Tatort kam, war Thiel schon nicht mehr da. Er hätte ihm nichts sagen können, was er nicht bereits wusste.

An diesem Abend reagierte Thiel nicht auf Boernes Klingeln. Auch am nächsten nicht. Am vierten Tag hörte Boerne auf.

 

\---

 

Einmal besuchte Boerne ihn spätabends im Büro. Irgendwelche Berichte.

Thiel sah ihn nicht an.

Er spürte das Mitleid in Boernes ganzer Körperhaltung.

Als er die Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, knallte er den Ordner auf den Tisch.

Boerne ging.

 

\---

 

Am Ende der nächsten Woche merkte Thiel, dass ihm seine Hosen zu groß wurden. Er fand in der hintersten Ecke seines Schranks einen Gürtel, der passte. Einer der selten gewordenen Augenblicke, dass er in den Spiegel im Flur sah.

Sie war beinahe amüsiert.

_Chef, jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht so gehen._

Er hatte sie beinahe vermisst.

 

\---

 

Irgendwann würde er einen Fehler machen, ihr Täter.

Irgendwann würde Thiel den Fehler sehen. Solange musste er suchen und geduldig sein.

Er studierte an diesem Abend, wie jeden Tag, die Akten der drei Frauen.

Es ging nur darum, durchzuhalten.

Und irgendwann, irgendwann würde Nadeshda aufwachen.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Als Boerne klingelte, öffnete Thiel die Tür, weil er vergessen hatte, dass es Boerne sein könnte. Das war nichts mehr, mit dem er gerade noch rechnete.

Boerne musterte ihn von oben bis unten und zupfte sich die Ärmel zurecht.

„Sie haben es nicht vergessen, oder? Der Augustenhof, heute? Na, Sie haben ja noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit, bis das Taxi kommt. Denken Sie an die Krawatte, ja?“

Thiel hatte keine Muße, sich rauszureden.

Er hatte es versprochen, vor Wochen, als sein Leben noch nicht der Morast war, in dem er sich gerade versuchte vorwärtszubewegen. Eine Medizinerveranstaltung, auf der Boerne eine Rede halten müsste. Und da der Herr Professor dort partout nicht alleine hinwollte, musste seine Furcht vor Schmach schon immens sein.

Thiel raffte sich auf.

Immerhin wäre das Essen umsonst.

 

\---

 

Als er dort war, verstand er, wieso Boerne nicht hatte alleine gehen wollen. Thiel dämmerte, wieso Frau Haller gerade an diesem Freitag einen wichtigen Termin hatte.

Boerne hatte letztes Jahr das Forschungsstipendium abgeräumt und sollte es dieses Jahr an den nächsten Stipendiaten verleihen. Boernes Forschungen, irgendwas mit Mumien, hatten im letzten Jahr jedoch lediglich das gesamte Budget aufgefressen und eine antike Moorleiche in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Thiel erinnerte sich gut. Das ganze Gebäude stank noch wochenlang nach Rauch.

Boerne schlug sich wacker. Thiel hielt sich an das Pils.

Eine Mumie zu verbrennen, und das auf Uni-Kosten, das hatte Spott verdient, vor allem, wenn man mit Kritik auf Kosten anderer sonst so leichtfertig umging wie Boerne.

Der Witz, dass Boernes Forschung in _Rauch_ aufging, war in Ordnung. Und auch das mit dem Krematorium. Da gab es nur diesen einen, zu kurz geratenen Pedanten, der es einfach nicht sein lassen konnte.

Seine Berufung habe Boerne schon richtig gewählt, Gelder wie auch Patienten _verpufften_ bei ihm ja im Nichts. Zum Glück seien Boernes Fälle ja schon _verstorben_ , er sei ja froh, dass Boerne von der Chirurgie in die Pathologie gewechselt habe und nicht mehr in die Nähe von _lebenden_ Patienten gelassen werde, da könnte sich ja niemand seines Lebens sicher sein.

Auch wenn sich Thiel nicht erklären konnte, warum, so wurde Boerne bei diesen spitzfindigen Bemerkungen nur immer stiller, konterte nicht, und irgendwann stellte Thiel schwungvoll sein Glas auf den Tisch.

„Nun is‘ aber auch mal wieder gut, ne?“

Daraufhin hielt der meckernde Wicht zwar bis zum Dessertwein den Rand, jedoch war er, wie das Schicksal es wollte, zur Laudatio bestimmt, und stand mit Boerne auf einer kleinen Bühne, um den Preis zu überreichen.

Es wurde geklatscht, als der Miesepeter den Stipendiaten dieses Jahres beglückwünschte, es wurde gelacht, als erneut Witze auf Boernes Kosten gemacht wurden.

„Buh!“, schrie das Pils in Thiel irgendwann nach vorne, als er keine Lust mehr hatte, die Häme um der guten Gesellschaft willen auszuhalten.

„Wie bitte?“ Der Wicht war irritiert.

„Das war ein Ausdruck meines Missfallens“, verkündete Thiel und kicherte dann ein klein wenig, weil sich diese Rhetorik aus seinem Munde schon sehr verkehrt anhörte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass _Sie_ die Leistungen von Herrn Mechtelsfelder beurteilen könnten“, bemerkte der Wicht zynisch und hob seine Nase.

„Nee, aber wer ein blasierter Armleuchter ist oder nicht, das _kann_ ich beurteilen“, antwortete das Pils.

Man lachte überrumpelt. Man raunte. Man tuschelte. Man wollte doch sehr bitten.

Thiel salutierte Boerne zu. Boernes Hand lag verlegen über seinen Lippen, aber das unterdrückte Grinsen konnte man bis zu seinen Augen sehen.

 

\---

 

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“, fragte Thiel, als sie später gemeinsam aus dem Taxi stiegen.

Boerne suchte kompliziert nach dem Schlüssel in seinen Taschen. Ihre Schritte klangen hohl auf dem leeren Hausflur.

Thiel wartete in seiner Tür auf eine Antwort.

Boerne hatte seine eigene Wohnung aufgesperrt, aber er machte das Licht noch nicht an, er drehte sich noch einmal um zu Thiel, sah ihn an, die Zähne fest auf die Worte gebissen, die nicht kommen wollten, und die dabei lauter waren, als er es ihnen bisher gestattet hatte.

Aber dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt. 

„Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

Er könnte ihn aufhalten. Er könnte nach seiner Hand greifen. Er könnte auch einfach nur klingeln, jetzt, wo die Tür zu war.

Thiel betrat seine Wohnung, ließ das grelle Licht der Energiesparlampen den Flur erhellen und hängte seine Winterjacke an die Garderobe.

Er wollte zunächst nicht hinsehen, aber es war zu offenbar. Der Anzug saß schlecht. Weil er billig war, und mittlerweile zu groß. Er sah sich in die Augen.

Und dann musste er sich nicht mehr bitten. Denn der Tag, an dem er sich selbst nicht mehr kannte, der sollte mal kommen.

Boerne stand noch hinter der Tür, als er klingelte.

„Ich wollte nur“, setzte Thiel an, aber eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Satz hätte beenden wollen. Was wollte er genau nochmal? Boerne verstehen? Ihn trösten? Ihm ein wenig zurückgeben von all dem, was er in den letzten Wochen von Boerne bekommen hatte?

Boerne sah ihn an, erstarrt und stumm.

Thiel schluckte. Er hatte durchaus Zweifel, ob das hier sinnvoll war. Boerne hatte ihn um nichts gebeten. Unbeholfen machte Thiel zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und wusste nicht recht, wohin mit seinen Armen.

Reden?

Er verstand nichts, es irritierte und beängstigte ihn, wie sehr Boerne aus der Bahn geworfen wirkte. Er würde zu gerne wissen, wieso.

Aber dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt.

Was es auch wahr, es machte nicht den Anschein, als sei das, was Boerne zum Entgleisen brachte, etwas, das man mit Reden lösen könnte.

Also küsste er ihn.

Versuchte es zumindest, denn Boerne drehte sein Gesicht weg, hob seine Arme, um Thiel auf Abstand zu halten, aber Thiel pinnte ihn an die Wand im Flur von Boernes Wohnung, lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Boernes Körper unter seinem war steif, all seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er bäumte sich auf, um Thiel von sich weg zu schieben. Boerne konnte ihn nicht an Kraft überbieten, jedoch an ein paar Zentimetern Größe, und so erreichte Thiel Boernes Lippen nicht. Boerne wand sich in seinem Griff, Thiel drückte sich an ihn, presste sein Becken an Boernes, bis seine Lippen endlich Boernes zu fassen bekamen.

Und dann schwand Boernes Widerwille allmählich, er versuchte nicht mehr, Thiel von sich herab zu werfen, aber sein Körper wurde dennoch nicht weich. Da war so viel aufgestaute Frustration in ihm, Wut, Enttäuschung. Thiel spürte, wie Boernes Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen vibrierte. All diese Energie musste irgendwohin.

Aus Boernes anfänglichen Widerwillen war schneller, als Thiel es verstehen konnte, unbändige und unbedingte Lust geworden.

Und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck knallte Thiel an die Wand gegenüber, Boernes Brust an seiner, Boernes Zähne auf seinen Lippen, Blut in seinem Mund. Boerne zog sie aus, an Ort und Stelle, im Flur, vielmehr riss er ihnen die Sachen vom Leib, ließ Thiel nicht einmal aus der Hose steigen, drängte ihn weiter, zur Kommode, an der sich Thiel stolpernd festhielt.

Der Rest dauerte keine fünf Minuten.

 

\--

 

Schwer atmend lehnte Boerne schließlich seine Stirn an Thiels Schulterblatt.

„Entschuldige, bitte.“

Thiel lachte leise und zog sich die Hose hoch.

„Wofür denn?“

Er drehte sich um. Boerne wirkte ein wenig betreten, fast schuldbewusst, aber da war noch etwas in seinem Gesicht, was Thiel nicht recht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich hab dir wehgetan.“

Thiel erwiderte nichts. Das war kein zu relativierender Fakt, aber er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich einließ, oder? 

Boerne nahm Thiels Hand zwischen seine Hände.

„Ich mach’s wieder gut.“

 

\--

 

Beim zweiten Mal hatte Boerne sich Zeit gelassen. 

Seine Fingerspitzen waren kühl, als er gedankenverloren die Muskeln an Thiels nacktem Oberarm nachzeichnete. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über Thiels Arm aus. Thiel suchte den Blick in Boernes Augen, aber er fand ihn nicht. Er legte seine Hände an Boernes Schläfen, er suchte den Blick in seine Augen, aber er fand ihn nicht, denn bei dem ersten scheuen Blinzeln, das er zu fassen bekam, legten sich Boernes Lippen auf seine.

So, wie Boerne ihn noch nie geküsst hatte.

So, dass Boerne keinen Zweifel daran erlaubte, jetzt bestimmt nicht reden zu wollen, nicht einmal ohne Worte.

Keinen Zweifel daran erlaubte, dass das jetzt _nötig_ war. Dass Boerne das jetzt _brauchte_.

Diesen Kuss brauchte.

Diese nackte Haut auf seiner brauchte.

Ihn brauchte.

Und Thiel war ein guter Kommissar, Zweifel und Neugier saßen auf seinen Schultern, seit er denken konnte, aber er wusste, dass es manchmal wichtiger war, ein guter Freund zu sein, als ein guter Polizist.

Und Stunden später, weit nach Mitternacht, war das Blut in ihren Körpern immer noch unruhig, denn nichts konnte auslöschen, was ihnen das Herz brach. Die Fehler, die sie gemacht hatten, und die sie zu verantworten hatten. Lebenslänglich. 

Aber ihr Kopf so schwer, so schwer und ihre Umarmung so still, so still, dass es beinahe gar nicht auffiel, als der Schlaf sich über ihre erschöpften Gedanken legte.

Die tiefen Schatten der ersten Sonne krochen bereits grau an den Wänden empor.

Als Thiel aufwachte, war die Matratze neben ihm kalt.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Nadeshda war nicht in ihrem Zimmer, als Thiel ins Krankenhaus kam. Ein MRT. Er wartete eine Stunde, aber als er sie sah, war er trotzdem froh.

Kurz träumte er davon, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie aufwachte.

Als er ging, sah er Boernes Cabrio auf dem Besucherparkplatz stehen.

 

\---

 

Die Tage waren mühsamer als die Nächte.

Er kam vor allen anderen ins Büro, ging als erster in Mittag, um die anderen zu verpassen, und blieb am Nachmittag lange weg. Manchmal ging er nachmittags in die Pathologie. Aber Boerne redete zurzeit so viel, das vertrug er nicht.

 

\---

 

Als Thiel nach einem weiteren, ergebnislosen Arbeitstag im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen hatte wollen und Nadeshda nicht in ihrem Zimmer fand, war er beunruhigt. Als man ihm sagte, sie sei verlegt worden, war er verunsichert.

Die Intensivschwester suchte die neue Zimmernummer für ihn heraus. Sie bemerkte seine Sorge.

„Sie wissen es noch gar nicht, oder?“

Thiels Atem stockte.

„Sie ist wach.“

 

\---

 

Natürlich durfte er nicht zu ihr.

Da sich Nadeshdas Werte in den letzten Tagen konsequent verbessert hatten, beschlossen die Ärzte, das künstliche Koma zu beenden. Richtig wach war sie jedoch noch nicht. Das würde noch ein paar Tage dauern. Bisher sah jedoch alles gut aus. Sie war immer noch sehr schwach und würde eine ganze Weile brauchen, um sich zu erholen, und Genaueres könnte man sowieso erst nach ein paar Tagen sagen, aber – das war ein Anfang. Er könne ruhig vorsichtig optimistisch sein, sagte der Oberarzt.

Thiel bedankte sich. Sein Herz glaubte, platzen zu wollen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte er es in die nächste Besuchertoilette und hatte das Glück, alleine zu sein.

Er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, er fühlte nichts außer sein Herz, das so groß wurde, dass es ihn verschlang. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich, unfähig, Luft zu holen.

Die Hände auf seinen Wangen konnten all die Tränen nicht fangen, die über sein Gesicht strömten und ihn verließen wie der Schrecken eines Albtraums, der sich nach dem Aufwachen verflüchtigt, wenn man versteht, dass all die Monster, die dich zwingen möchten, in Wirklichkeit nicht existieren.

Dass all die Monster, die dich zwingen möchten, in Wirklichkeit nur so groß sind, wie du ihnen erlaubst, zu wachsen.

Und Nadeshda, Nadeshda, Nadeshda.

 


	14. Chapter 14

14

Thiel fiel die Arbeit von nun an leichter. Er konnte sich wieder besser konzentrieren, da er Nadeshda auf dem Weg der Besserung wusste. Es änderte jedoch insgesamt nichts daran, dass sie bei ihrem Serienmörder nicht weiterkamen. Er verdrängte jeden Tag voll Schrecken den Gedanken daran, dass sie auf ein nächstes Opfer warteten, um an neue Hinweise zu gelangen.

Als er an diesem Tag in die Gerichtsmedizin ging, hatte es jedoch nicht wie sonst den üblichen Anlass, sondern er wollte Boerne fragen, ob er ihn mit nach Hause nehmen könnte. Er war mit dem Rad ins Präsidium gekommen, aber jetzt regnete es in Strömen und seine masochistische Phase hatte er spätestens mit Nadeshdas Erwachen etwas abgelegt.

Er konnte sie schon von weitem streiten hören. Boerne polterte und Frau Haller empörte sich frappiert gegen die dahergeschmetterten Forderungen ihres Chefs.

„Von wegen _kurzfristig_! Der Dienstplan steht seit _Monaten_ , und ich habe Ihnen schon letzte Woche gesagt, dass meine Mutter zu Besuch ist.“

„Ach papperlapapp, der Tod richtet sich nach keinem Dienstplan, Alberich, das sollten Sie ja wohl mittlerweile wissen.“

Thiel blieb vor der Tür stehen. Er hörte einen Knall auf Metall.

„Alberich, jetzt nehmen Sie sofort wieder das Klemmbrett in die Hand, das ist eine dienstliche Anordnung!“

„Ich denk ja nicht daran, nur weil Sie hier irgendeine Dame schön ins Theater ausführen wollen oder was weiß ich, den Suizid schaffen Sie hier noch alleine.“

„Ich _diskutiere_ doch nicht mit Ihnen, Sie erledigen jetzt die äußere Visitation und morgen früh will ich den Bericht zur Unterschrift auf meinem Schreibtisch und damit basta. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Thiel bekam die Tür ins Gesicht gedonnert.

Überrumpelt hielt Boerne inne, besah sich den Schaden, der so groß nicht wahr – Thiel fluchte und hielt sich die Stirn, und dann rauschte Boerne davon.

Sein Schimpfen echote durch die leeren Gänge der Rechtsmedizin.

Thiel betrat die Pathologie.

Frau Haller hob den Blick, das Klemmbrett hielt sie schlaff in ihrer Linken. Sie seufzte schwer und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hatte der Herr Professor keinen guten Tag heute?“

Thiel schlenderte in einem großen Bogen um die nackte Leiche auf dem Obduktionstisch zu ihr.

„Ach.“

Sie blickte genervt zur Uhr, die über der Tür hing, und verzog das Gesicht unglücklich.

„Das kostet mich jetzt nochmal mindestens eine Stunde. Und ich kann das dann ohnehin nicht abzeichnen. Das muss er sowieso selbst morgen früh machen.“

Thiel nickte ihr anteilnehmend zu.

„Ich würd Ihnen ja helfen, Frau Haller, aber da reicht mein Latein leider nicht aus.“

Frau Haller seufzte und lächelte ihn an.

„Warum lässt Sie Boerne denn damit jetzt ganz alleine?“

Er war überhaupt nicht neugierig. Eine Dame ins Theater. So so.

Frau Haller sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und seufzte. Sie starrte die Leiche an und verzog das Gesicht zu einer ratlosen Grimasse, bis sie schließlich erneut zu Thiel aufblickte.

„Er kann nicht so mit Suiziden, da verwandelt er sich in eine noch schlimmere Diva als sonst. Die bleiben dann immer an mir hängen.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Alle Suizide?“

Frau Haller sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Nein. Jetzt wo Sie’s sagen. Eigentlich nur bei den Frauen.“

Sie musterten einander.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, warum?“

Hatte Frau Haller nicht. Was Boerne eigentlich vor seinem Pathologendasein gemacht hatte, wusste sie leider auch nicht. Irgendwie hatte Thiel der Verdacht beschlichen, dass es da etwas gab, das lange in der Vergangenheit lag und das Boerne manchmal heimsuchte wie ein böser Geist. Thiel beschloss zu recherchieren. Das Internet war hilfreich genug und er fand die entsprechenden Häuser, an denen Boerne bisher seinen Dienst getan hatte. Nach einigem Herumtelefonieren erfuhr er zudem, dass Boerne den Facharzt an der Charité gemacht hatte – wo auch sonst. Darüber hinaus zeigte sein Lebenslauf außer Forschungsaufenthalten keine weitere Zwischenstation bis Münster, aber sicher konnte er nicht sein. Thiel notierte sich den Namen des Oberarztes der Charité, der damals für Boerne zuständig gewesen war, und erfragte die Nummer bei der Auskunft. Er erreichte an diesem Abend niemanden mehr, aber nahm sich vor, es am nächsten Tag erneut zu versuchen.

Als er nach Hause kam, brannte Licht bei Boerne.

Von wegen Theater.

 

\--

 

Boernes Ausbilder genoss seinen Ruhestand in einer durchaus ansehnlichen Villa im Teutoburger Wald. Wenn er nicht gerade in seinem Ferienhäuschen auf Mauritius weilte oder an der Nordsee auf seiner Yacht herumtuckerte. Thiel zählte vier Garagen neben dem Haus. Geöffnet wurde ihm von einem Bediensteten. _Einem_. Nicht mal von einer Putzfrau, sondern von einem männlichen Hausangestellten! Ob hier noch Leibeigenschaft vorherrschte?

Während Thiel in der Empfangshalle (diese Leute hatten eine Empfangshalle, Thiel kam sich vor wie bei Ludwig dem Vierzehnten) darauf wartete, von seiner Hoheit empfangen zu werden, kamen ihm das erste Mal Zweifel daran, was er hier machte. Die ganze lange Autofahrt hierher an seinem freien Tag hatte er nicht die geringsten Bedenken gehabt, dass dies hier durchwegs in Ordnung war.

Dem greisen Chefarzt a.D. erzählte er dann etwas von _Ermittlungen_ , was den Mediziner vollkommen kalt ließ. Dass Boerne irgendwann mal Ärger bekäme, dessen sei er sich schon lange gewiss gewesen. Unwirsch, kühn, aber meistens brillant, lautete das Urteil des alten Herren. Thiel schnaubte und lachte.

 _Und der größte Schnösel, den ich kenne_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Thiel erkundigte sich, ob der Herr wisse, ob Boerne Berlin und Münster weitere Anstellungen gehabt habe, aber davon wusste der Chefarzt nichts. Auch von besonderen Vorkommnissen in der Ausbildungszeit konnte er nichts Bemerkenswertes berichten. Erst als Thiel das Thema auf Suizidversuche brachte, konnte er ein Erinnern in seinem Gesicht lesen.

„Klingelt da was?“

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn lange und legte dann den Kopf schief.

„Sie sind ein Freund von Karl-Friedrich, nicht wahr?“

Thiel sog scharf Luft ein.

„Meine persönliche Beziehung zu Professor Boerne tut hier nichts zu Sache. Es handelt sich hier lediglich um eine Routinebefragung.“

Aber Thiel wurde unterbrochen.

„Was ist denn passiert, dass Sie extra den weiten Weg hierher kommen?“

Ja, was zum Teufel war denn eigentlich passiert, dass er hier beinahe nach verdammt nochmal Bielefeld fuhr, mitten ins Nirgendwo, um seine Amtsgewalt zu missbrauchen und einen greisen Chefarzt über Boernes Studentenzeit auszufragen? Nur weil Boerne komisch war? Komischer als sonst? Konnte man das überhaupt abgrenzen?

„Wenn Sie irgendeine Verbindung zwischen Professor Boerne und Suizidversuchen in der damaligen Zeit herstellen können, müssen Sie mir das sagen.“ Müssen Sie eigentlich gar nicht.

Der Arzt lächelte.

„Karl-Friedrich wäre ein guter Chirurg geworden an der Charité, wissen Sie, Herr Kommissar.“

„Er ist auch ein exzellenter Pathologe geworden“, erwiderte Thiel und räusperte sich dann sofort. Exzellent. Also wirklich. Aber der Arzt schmunzelte nur. Altersmilde, vielleicht.

„Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel.“

„Warum ist er denn kein Chirurg geworden?“

Der Arzt seufzte und lang vergessenes Bedauern kehrte in seine Gesichtszüge ein.

„Es gibt Fehler, mein lieber Kommissar, die kann man nur einmal machen. Und dann gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück.“

Thiels Brust wurde eng, und er dachte sich, dass er nur zu gut wusste, von welchen Fehlern der Mann sprach.

 

\--

 

Als er nach Hause kam, wartete Boerne bereits auf ihm. Die Wohnungstür war nicht abgeschlossen. Er saß in seinem Wohnzimmer, Wagner lief auf Anschlag, auf dem Sofatisch standen zwei Flaschen Wein und der Raum war erfüllt von süßlichem Zigarrenbouquet.

Er sah kaum auf, als Thiel langsam in das Zimmer kam. Thiel ging zur Stereoanlage und drehte die Lautstärke zurück.

Er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen musste. Dass der Chefarzt aus dem Teutoburger Wald sofort zum Telefon griff, damit hatte er beinahe gerechnet.

„Hör zu, ich wollte dich nicht, also, ich wollte – “

„Du hättest fragen können“, konstatierte Boerne, beleidigt, schnippisch, und linste ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Du hättest nicht extra nach Niedersachsen fahren müssen, um herauszufinden, was für ein miserables erstes praktisches Jahr als Chirurg ich hingelegt hab.“

Thiel setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Boerne, der tief in den schweren Ledersessel gesunken war.

„Ich hab‘ gefragt, oder?“, erklärte Thiel leise und rollte dann seine Lippen übereinander.

Darauf hatte Boerne keine Antwort. Er stellte das Weinglas auf den Tisch, jede seiner Bewegungen so, als flösse Blei durch seine Venen. Als er die Hände auf seine Augen legte, schob sich die Brille in seine Haare.

Thiel überkam das Bedürfnis, Boerne anzufassen, er wollte ihn halten, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Eine schiere Ewigkeit, bis Boerne die Stille durchbrach.

„Wenn ein Patient Rasierklingen geschluckt hat, hast du letztlich zwei Möglichkeiten, je nachdem, wo die Klinge bereits hingelangt ist.“ Boernes Stimme klang fremd in Thiels Ohren. „Du kannst entweder eine Endoskopie durchführen und die Klingen durch die Speiseröhre zurückholen. Das ist der elegantere, wenngleich risikoreichere Weg, da dabei die Trachea leicht verletzt werden kann. Zweite Option: du schneidest den Herrn oder die Dame gleich auf.“

Boerne machte eine lapidare Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Du hast dich für den eleganten Weg entschieden.“

Die Luft zwischen ihnen stand still.

„Vier aus fünf.“

Thiel sah ihn verständnislos an.

Boerne blickte auf. Seine ganze Gestalt eine tiefschwarze Entschuldigung.

„Vier von fünf hab ich rausbekommen.“

Es gab Fehler, die konnte man nicht mehr gut machen. Es gab Fehler, mit denen musste man leben.

Sie war erst achtzehn gewesen.

 

\--

 

_Ich trage dich wie eine Wunde_

_auf meiner Stirn, die sich nicht schließt._

_Sie schmerzt nicht immer. Und es fließt_

_das Herz sich nicht draus tot._

_Nur manchmal plötzlich bin ich blind und spüre_

_Blut im Munde._

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

15

Der Fall wurde der SoKo übergeben.

Thiel protestierte, aber Frau Klemm schüttelte nur schnaubend den Kopf. Sie hatte das schon lang genug mit angesehen.

Thiel besuchte Nadeshda auf der Reha. Es ging ihr jeden Tag besser.

Die Ärzte erklärten ihm, sie könne ganz bestimmt auch bald wieder wie früher sprechen. 

Boerne erklärte ihm, er habe da einen Fingerabdruck beim letzten Opfer gefunden.

 _Ganz bestimmt auch bald wieder wie früher_.

Thiel war vielleicht abgezogen worden, aber den Pathologen hatte man nicht getauscht.

_Wie früher._

_Ganz bestimmt._

Boerne hatte einen Treffer in der Datenbank dazu.

Vielleicht würde Nadeshda es nächste Woche bei der Physio schaffen, die ersten ganzen Sätze zu sprechen.

 _Ganz bestimmt wieder wie früher_ , am Arsch.

„Und die SoKo?“ Thiel nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Akte, die Boerne in der Hand hielt.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Herren haben ja schon Feierabend, nicht wahr?“

Thiel sah ihn lange an und stand schließlich auf, um Boerne die Akte abzunehmen. Aber Boerne ließ sie nicht los.

„Was ist? Ich dachte – “, _das ist mein Geschenk_.

Boerne verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich da alleine hingehen lasse. Ich komme natürlich mit. Du kannst doch nicht mit einem Fahrrad zu unserem Mörder fahren.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Boerne ließ die Akte in Thiels Hände gleiten.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich da jetzt hinfahre?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in Thiels Bürostuhl fallen.

„Du kannst den Namen auch morgen der SoKo geben und das alles den Dienstweg gehen lassen.“

Boerne besah sich das Chaos von offenen Ordnern, Papierstapeln, leeren Kaffeetassen und Bröseln auf Thiels Schreibtisch.

Thiel musterte ihn irritiert.

„Und wofür dann das hier?“ Er hielt die Akte in die Höhe.

Boernes Mund öffnete und schloss sich, da Thiel nicht auf die – für ihn offenkundige – Antwort kam.

„Na, weil das unser Fall ist, und zunächst der von niemandem sonst. Und ich fand, das sollte er auch bis zum Ende bleiben. Egal wie.“

Boerne nickte ihm zu.

Thiel schnaubte.

„Unser Fall, ja? Wenn, dann ist das vor allen Dingen _mein_ Fall.“

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und kramte nach dem Schlüssel.

„Du weißt nur ganz genau, dass die SoKo dich nicht mitkommen lässt, weil du denen auf die Nerven gehst.“

„Nun, diese sogenannten Experten aus Köln kommen eben noch nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, in den jahrelangen Genuss meiner hervorragenden Unterstützung bei der Ausübung polizeilicher Ermittlungen, da kann man ihnen eine erste, sich bald legende Skepsis sicherlich nicht verübeln.“

„Boerne.“

„Was?“

„Kommst du jetzt?“

 

\--

 

Während Boerne die Stunde Fahrweg unter fröhlicher Plauderei zurücklegte, ignorierte Thiel ihn hauptsächlich und widmete sich der Lektüre der Akte. Sie hatten sowas von keine Berechtigung hier zu sein. Ihr Täter wohnte in einem tristen Vorort von Dortmund. Das war noch viel weniger ihre Jurisdiktion als ein Verdächtiger in Münster.

Boerne hatte den Fingerabdruck auf dem Schal des Opfers sicherstellen können.

„Gerade groß genug für einen Abgleich.“

„Seit wann kann man denn Fingerabdrücke auf Stoff sichern?“

„Tja, mein lieber Thiel, die Wissenschaft schläft eben nicht. Diese Methode steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen, aber letztes Jahr gelang es erstmals in Großbritannien mithilfe einer Vakuum-Metallisierung, bei, nun, einer nicht geringen Menge von Goldpartikeln, auch auf Textilien Fingerabdrücke sicherstellen zu können.“

„Gold?“

Thiel sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Den Etat für nächstes Jahr haben wir mittlerweile auch schon zur Hälfte ausgeschöpft, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass, wenn wir diese Ausgeburt von einem Serientäter endlich hinter Gittern haben, sich die Verbrechensrate in Münster auch wieder etwas senken wird, nicht wahr?“

„Du hast Gold auf den gesamten Schal des Opfers gestreut?“

Daraufhin ergoss sich Boerne in chemische und physikalische Erläuterungen der Spektroskopie, denen zu folgen, Thiel nicht unbedingt gewillt war.

Gold.

Für einen Diesel-Lieferanten aus Dortmund. Die Nähe zu Tankstellen im Gewerbegebiet, zur Autobahn, und das letzte Mal neben dem Krankenhaus, all das machte nun Sinn.

Der Fingerabdruck ihres Täters wurde das erste Mal vor acht Jahren bei den Ermittlungen im Zuge einer Vergewaltigung in Dortmund aufgenommen. Nachgewiesen werden konnte damals nichts. Hätte es nur schon früher Gold geregnet.

Und dann standen sie schließlich vor dem tristen Hochhaus im Vorort. Die Stille war bedrückend, als der Motor erstorben war, was Boerne veranlasste, erneut in Plaudereien zu verfallen, aber Thiel legte seine Hand auf Boernes Oberschenkel, um ihn verstummen zu lassen, und musterte das Haus.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg zum Eingang. Die Haustür war offen. Das Klingelschild sagte vierter Stock.  

Zwei Minuten und sie hatten die passende Wohnung gefunden.

Der dumpfe Ton eines laufenden Fernsehgeräts war durch die geschlossene Tür zu vernehmen.

Boernes Nervosität war greifbar. Er konnte sich kaum ruhig halten. Thiel konnte kaum in den Bauch atmen. Er spürte das Gewicht der Waffe an seiner Seite.

Er konnte den Kerl nicht festnehmen.

Das wurde ihm mit jeder Sekunde, die er hier stand, bewusster.

Also tat er das einzig Vernünftige in dieser Situation.

Machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sah zu, dass er so schnell und soweit fort kam, wie es ging.

 

\---

 

Auf der Rückfahrt sprachen sie kein Wort.

Die dunkle Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei, während Boerne mit 170 km/h über die Autobahn zog.

Schließlich wies ein Schild sie darauf hin, dass sie bald Münster erreichten.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nicht – “, fragte Thiel schließlich und seine Stimme war belegt, „also, wenn ich ihn erschossen hätte?“ Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber konnte nicht.

„Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen.“

„Und wenn doch?“

Münster Zentrum 1000 Meter.

„Ich hab‘ es nicht soweit kommen lassen, oder?“

Thiel musste lächeln und dachte dann doch darüber nach, wie viel von der Hybris, die in Boernes Aussage steckte, vielleicht Anteil an der Wahrheit hatte.

Boerne setzte den Blinker. Ausfahrt in 500 Metern.

„Ich wusste, dass du ihn nicht erschießen wirst, weil – na, weil das einfach nicht dein Stil ist. Du glaubst an den Rechtsstaat, Volkssouveränität, Demokratie, hier, all das.“ Boerne machte eine vage, schweifende Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand.

Thiel schnaubte.

„Und du glaubst also nicht an unseren Rechtsstaat?“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf ihm einen belehrenden Blick zu.

„Oh, sicher tue ich das, aber im Grunde meines Herzens bin ich durchaus noch ein Kind der Aristokratie, das wird dir nicht entgangen sein.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Dass Boerne ein arrogantes, verwöhntes Balg war, konnte sicher niemandem entgehen.

„Und warum hast du mir den Namen dann überhaupt gegeben?“

Boerne brummte, schwieg, als er die langgezogene Kurve von der Autobahn abfuhr und atmete schließlich schwer aus. Sie hielten an einer roten Ampel und sein Blick war nach vorne auf die um diese Uhrzeit leere Straße gerichtet.

„Ich fand, du solltest du die Wahl haben“, sagte Boerne dann langsam. Die Ampel sprang auf grün, aber er fuhr nicht los. „Und, wenn du’s unbedingt wissen möchtest, für den unrealistischen Fall, dass du dich anders entschieden hättest, und ich das nicht hätte verhindern können, dann wäre ich auch da gewesen.“ Er sah ihn an. „In Ordnung?“

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war müde, aber voll Güte. Thiel verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und so langsam begann er zu verstehen, worin Boernes _Geschenk_ eigentlich bestand.

„Du bist ja komplett bescheuert.“

„Na, für zwei Staatsexamen und eine Professur hat’s gereicht.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, aber da lag ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das sich nicht wegwischen ließ.

„Es ist grün. Fahr uns schon nach Hause.“

 

\---

 

Manchmal fiel es Thiel schwerer als sonst, mutig zu sein.

Denn manchmal reichte es nicht, nur auf sein Herz zu hören, weil dieses kleine Miststück bisweilen in so kruden Oktaven plärrte, dass man kaum verstand, was es einem eigentlich mitteilen wollte. Dann waren da zwei oder drei Stimmen und eigentlich hatte mein keine Ahnung, welche davon jetzt die Berechtigung hatte, Taten nach sich zu ziehen.

Da gab es diese eine Stimme in Thiels Kopf, die ihm glaubhaft versicherte, dass es Recht war – wenn er genau hinhörte, sprach sie davon, dass es _sein_ Recht war – , ihrem Serientäter eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Aber Thiel, Thiel war ein guter Kommissar. Glaubhafte Versicherungen hatten ihm noch nie gereicht.

Und dann gab es diese andere Stimme, die ihn zum Vertrauen in das deutsche Justizsystem nötigte, und Thiel, Thiel hatte dieses Vertrauen, aber es reichte nur zu einem gewissen Punkt, denn zwischen all seinem Idealismus hatte sich durchaus ein Bewusstsein dafür erhalten, dass auch der Rechtsstaat nicht immer allen Ansprüchen gerecht werden konnte.

Er wusste, er könnte ruhiger schlafen, wenn er ihn tot wüsste.

Und er wusste, er könnte sich nie mehr im Spiegel ansehen.

Zwei Stunden später stand die SoKo im vierten Stock eines Dortmunder Plattenbaus. Um halb sechs Uhr früh bekam Thiel den Anruf von Frau Klemm. Sie hatten ihn.

Thiel sagte nichts.

Frau Klemm schnaubte, als sie sich zusammenreimte, von wo Thiels mangelnde Begeisterung herrührte.

„Boerne, oder?“

Thiel schloss die Augen und lächelte, Boernes warmen Arm um seinen Körper geschlungen.

Frau Klemm seufzte.

Thiel sagte nichts. Er fühlte ihre Präsenz am stummen Telefon, während sie ihre Schlüsse in Thiels Schweigen zog.

Eins und eins und eins. Wenn Thiel wusste, wer der Täter war, und wenn der Täter dennoch nicht wusste, wer Thiel war, dann setzte das Entscheidungen voraus, die zu treffen sie Thiel durchaus zu gern erspart hätte.

„Thiel?“ Sie klang besorgt.

Thiel musste sich räuspern.

„Ja?“

„Geht’s Ihnen gut?“

Das entlockte ihm dann doch ein leises Lachen.

„Nein.“ Er fühlte nach, wo Boernes Körper in seinem Rücken seine Haut berührte. „Aber gut genug für den Augenblick.“

Sehr wahrscheinlich würden sie damit fortfahren, Fehler zu machen, weiter unbeholfen durchs Leben zu stolpern. All die ersten Male, die jetzt auf sie warteten, würden sie nicht auf Anhieb souverän bewältigen. Aber das wäre nicht so schlimm, denn egal, welche Fehler sie machen würden, sie hatten jetzt jemanden, der sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht die Summe ihrer falschen Entscheidungen waren.

Sie hatten jetzt einander.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, das war jetzt sehr eigenwillig, ich hab's nicht geschafft, alles so umzusetzen, wie ich wollte, und überhaupt, vielleicht sind die Jungs manchmal ein wenig ooc und sehr sicher könnt ihr die mit all eurer Erfahrung viel besser schreiben, aber nun ja, vielleicht hat euch ja dennoch das ein oder andere daran gefallen. 
> 
> Dankeschön und auf Wiedersehen <3
> 
> (PS: Das Gedicht "Ich trage dich wie eine Wunde" trägt den Titel "Mutter" und ist von Gottfried Benn.)


End file.
